un nouveau départ et ses conséquences
by littlespirit
Summary: se situe à la fin de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1, lorsque Deeks annonce qu'il doit partir en infiltration. venez lire, l' histoire est mieux que ce résumé.
1. Chapter 1

_voilà une nouvelle fic sur ncis LA_

_dislaimer : comm d'hab, rien n'est à moi. _

_en espérant que cela vous plaira, dsl si il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j' ai essayé de les réduire au maximum. _

_L'action se situe à la fin de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1 « fame » lorsqu' Deeks annonce à Kensi qu'il ne viendra pas le lendemain, parce qu'il doit partir pour une mission d'infiltration. _

Le silence s'était progressivement installé dans l'habitacle, mais ni Kensi ni Deeks ne songèrent à y mettre un terme, en effet cela aurait pu paraître étrange surtout de la part de l'agent de liaison qui dès le début s'était fait remarquer pour être plutôt du genre bavard;mais aujourd'hui sa loquacité semblait avoir été remise au placard. Et pour cause monsieur nouvellement promu « agent de liaison entre le Ncis et le LAPD » réfléchissait : il devait partir pour un temps encore non déterminé pour une nouvelle mission d'infiltration, et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. D'habitude, lorsqu'il partait, il sentait monter une arrivée d'adrénaline, face aux dangers qu'il allait devoir affronter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il était un bon flic, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'affronter le danger, sans pour autant passer son temps à jouer les héros, il savait les risques qu'il prenait.

Oh bien sur, cela n'empêchait pas ses collègues de la police de le détester cordialement au point de ne quasiment jamais lui adresser la parole en dehors du travail. Et même parfois lors d'opération de surveillance réputées pour être ennuyeuses et surtout souvent très longues, il lui arrivait de passer des heures dans une voiture avec un coéquipier qui ne lui parlait même pas. Alors il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se sentir vexé, et les longues heures interminables qu'il passait dans cette voiture passaient au rythme des sirènes des ambulances de LA, des lumières des maisons qui s'allumaient quand commençait à tomber le jour, des passants qui promenaient le chien….. C'est dans moments là que Deeks avait appris à se montrer toujours observateur, du moindre mouvement suspect, après tout quand personne ne vous parle, il faut bien se concentrer sur quelque chose, et Deeks avait décidé de mettre toute son énergie à prévoir toutes les anomalies possibles et inimaginables de leur suspect, afin que si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, qu'on ne vienne surtout pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait correctement son travail. En fait il était tellement minutieux que souvent c'était grâce à lui que ses différents partenaires successifs s'en sortaient sans problèmes, mais bien sur sans jamais prendre la peine de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

mais un jour les choses avaient changé : il pouvait alors se rappeler exactement le jour ou sa vie avait semblé prendre un tour meilleur,lorsque la responsable de l'OSP du Ncis de LOS ANGELES lui avait demandé d'assurer le poste d'officier de liaison ente l'OSP et le LAPD, ils venaient de boucler une enquête sur un marine ayant été tué par son officier supérieur dans un club de combat libre c'est là qu'il avait rencontré les agents spéciaux du Ncis Kensi Blye qui s'était fait passé pour la petite amie du défunt marine, afin de collecter des informations sur les membres de l'unité, et Sam Hanna qui lui s'était fait passé pour un combattant de Caroline du Nord, qui donc devait s'opposer à Deeks lors d'un combat, lui même étant sous couverture dans le but de faire tomber un trafic de drogue. Après cette enquête qui avait éprouvante à plus d'un titre, Hetty l'avait abordé dans un bar, et lui avait demandé de devenir leur agent de liaison. Hetty lui avait tendu un formulaire qui semblait contenir des informations confidentielles puisque Deeks lui même semblait surpris de tout ce que semblait savoir cette petite femme sur lui, mais ce jour là, cela ne l'importait pas vraiment de savoir comment elle avait pu se procurer autant d'informations, il avait alors pris le stylo et paraphé sa signature une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, il ne se serait plus seulement le lieutenant Deeks de la police de LA mais aussi l'agent de liaison qui permettrait peut être que la communication entre les deux entités se fassent de manière un peu plus cohérente.

Il avait donc effectué sa première mission en tant qu'agent de liaison, un peu maladroitement, il ne faut pas oublier que tous les flics le détestent. Au final ils avaient retrouvé le meurtrier, et par la même occasion sauver Kensi des griffes des terroristes afghans qui s'apprêtaient à l'égorger. Au moment de rentrer au QG, pour taper leurs rapports d'enquêtes Kensi avait acheté un café pour Deeks qui s'était allongé sur le capot de la voiture, elle s'approcha et lui mit le café sur le front tout en lui enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Deeks aurait saisi l'occasion pour sortir une vanne débile dont il avait le secret, mais il avait bien senti que Kensi n'était pas le genre de personne à accepter ce genre de blague, de plus il était inquiet pour son infiltration, mais bien sur il ne laissa rien voir, et se contenta d'expliquer à Kensi que le lendemain il ne viendrai pas, à cause d'une mission d'infiltration, dont « les pièces du puzzle s'étaient enfin mises en place ». Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, et en son fort intérieur il se demandait même si il en reviendrait tout

court,mais l heure n' était pas aux bons ou mauvais pressentiments, il fallait retourner au QG, aller expliquer à Hetty si son chef ne l'avait pas fait, qu'il ne viendrai pas le lendemain, et ce pour un temps indéterminé , puis finir de préparer ses affaires pour son infiltration.

La voiture roulait toujours et Kensi finit par rompre le silence

« tu es bien silencieux, pour une fois » dit elle

« attends tu ne me connais que depuis quelques jours, tu ne peux pas déjà savoir que je suis un incorrigible bavard si ? »

« en tout maintenant je le sais » répondit-elle en souriant légérement

« tu sais quoi ? » demanda-il

« que tu es un « incorrigible bavard » tu viens toi-même de l'avouer, mais à vrai dire cela ne me dérange pas trop, je pense que je pourrais m'y faire, enfin quand tu reviendras de ton infiltration bien sur .»

« ouais, mais est ce que l'on pourrait parler d'autres choses s'il te plait, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cette mission »

« Ok, bon. Juste un truc à l'avenir ne m'appelle plus Fern surtout si tu tiens à ton intégrité physique, je déteste ce prénom et puis en règle générale je déteste aussi les surnoms, donc évite s'il te plait ».

« Callen et Sam m'avait prévenu que t'allais m'en vouloir pour Fern, alors comme ça tu n'es pas une fan de ce prénom, bon c'est pas grave je trouverais autre chose.

" Tu es idiot où tu le fais exprès, j'ai dis pas de surnoms » s'exclama-elle

« Ok d'accord j'ai compris, pas de surnoms. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Merci » dit-elle plus calmement, dit-elle tout en se parquant sur la place qui lui était attribuée dans le parking de l'OSP et c'est à ce moment là que Deeks vit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le QG, ils entrèrent, Kensi se mit à son bureau et entreprit de commencer à taper son rapport, tandis que Deeks se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hetty.

« Monsieur Deeks que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour me dire que vous avez largement dépassé le plafond de la carte de crédit, que je vous avais donné pour cette mission dans ce bar, parce que Mr Callen s'en ai déjà chargé, mais je pense que pour cette fois je vais mettre mon coupe papier au placard et disons qu'on en parle plus »

« Ha merci Hetty, et désolé pour avoir dépassé le plafond" répondit piteusement Deeks, "en fait je voulais venir vous voir pour vous prévenir que je partais pour une infiltration dès demain pour la police de LA, et ce pour un temps encore non déterminé, donc je ne pourrai pas assurer mon rôle d'agent de liaison pendant cette période »

« Très bien, j'aurais juste apprécié que votre chef me prévienne un peu avant, mais de toute évidence malgré le fait que nous ayons un agent de liaison ne semble pas rendre vos supérieurs très enclins à la communication, enfin merci de m'avoir prévenu, et bon courage, et à bientôt parmi nous » .

« Merci Hetty dit il en quittant le bureau de la responsable, il espérait sincèrement qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf de cette mission, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait se montrer optimiste, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, et à laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer dans une enquête, il retourna donc au parking se dirigea vers sa voiture, et rentra chez lui pour se préparer. »

Demain tout se jouerait, il saurait si les 3 mois qu'il avait passé à préparer cette mission pourraient enfin payer, il avait travaillé dur pour cette mission, et malgré le danger qu'il pourrait courir, il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Arrivé chez lui il déposa son sac, ses clés sur la console dans l'entrée, puis il alla chercher un autre sac qu'il commença à remplir de vêtements, d'affaires de toilettes, de papiers, afin de les emmener dans l'appartement qu'il occuperait le temps de cette mission.

Il ressortit alors, tout en se demandant encore une fois, si il reviendrait un jour dans cet endroit cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans qu'il y vivait (hormis les quelques missions sous couvertures de longue durée, où il devait aller vivre ailleurs), et la pensée que peut être il ne reverrait pas cet endroit le rendait songeur et mélancolique, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux objets, mais cet endroit c' était sa maison, et au fil du temps il l'avait personnalisé selon ses goûts, afin que la maison devienne peu à peu à son image. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, après avoir vérifier que l'eau, l'électricité, et le gaz étaient coupés, et les volets fermés.

Il marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa voiture, dans l'allée, mit ses affaires dans le coffre et fit un détour par le QG, il avait un dernier petit détail à régler. Comme il était tard, il espérait que l'endroit serait désert et qu'il n'aurait pas à dire au revoir au reste de l'équipe, l'open Space était vide, même Callen semblait avoir déserté les lieux, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Hetty qui lui aussi semblait désert, mais les quelques jours que Deeks avaient passés à l'OSP lui avait appris que cette petite femme était toujours là, telle une ninja, qu'elle savait toujours tout sur tout, alors il se disait qu'elle était encore sûrement dans le bâtiment quelque part. Il sortit alors des clés de sa poches les glissa dans une enveloppe, pris un stylo sur le bureau ainsi qu'une feuille de papier et écrivit le mot suivant _« pouvez vous me rendre un grand service, et garder cela pour moi, ce sont les clés de chez moi, et si vous pouviez passer de temps en temps prendre mon courrier et les expédier dans la boite postale dont le numéro se trouve sur la clé, je vous en serez reconnaissant merci de m'avoir donné ma chance. Deeks »_

Après ça, il sortit cette fois pour de bon, pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle « vie ».

Bien sur son manège n'avait pas échappé à une certaine petite femme, qui avait sourit quand elle avait vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire. Il était monnaie courante, que lorsque un agent partait pour une mission longue durée, qu'il confie les clés de chez lui, à une personne de confiance, afin que celle-ci puisse lui relever son courrier, et si possible éviter que la poussière ne prenne ses droits, afin que lorsque l'agent en question reviendrait sa maison n'ai pas l'air d'avoir été sélectionnée pour le concours de la plus poussiéreuse des maisons de LA. C'était aussi un moyen de se dire, que la personne reviendra saine et sauve.

Deeks avait donc choisis Hetty comme gardienne de ses clés et donc aussi de sa maison, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, le choix de la responsable de l'OSP s'était imposé a lui sans trop de difficulté, qui mieux que celle qui lui avait proposé un poste de liaison au sein du NCIS pourrait s'occuper de sa maison lorsque il serait parti. De plus c'était la seule en qui il pouvait accorder pleinement sa confiance. Il partait donc l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

Hetty n'était pas encore partie, à vrai dire certains se demandaient même si elle partait parfois, elle avait donc vu Deeks glisser les clés dans l'enveloppe, et elle savait le but de cette manœuvre, elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau ouvrit l'enveloppe, et lu le mot, qui accompagnait les clés, elle sourit en le lisant, et se dit que c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle mit les clés et le mot dans sa poche, et cette fois prit le chemin de la sortie pour de bon cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2

_voilà le chapitre II_

_ Neela 13 : Merci pour ta review. J 'ai essayé de retranscrire les émotions de Deeks, et pour moi même si il donne le change, il souffre de voir qu'il ne semble nulle part à sa place. _

Un nouveau départ : Chapitre II

Près d'un mois s'était écoulée depuis que Deeks était parti en mission d'infiltration, et personne à part Hetty n'avait de ses nouvelles.

La vie avait bien du reprendre son cours, ce n'est pas parce qu'un agent part sous couverture qu'il n'y a plus d'enquêtes à résoudre. De plus une autre épreuve avait attendu les agents : la perte douloureuse du jeune agent Dominic Vail ayant été enlevé par des terroristes et gardé prisonnier dans un local, pendant des mois avant que les agents comprennent qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le pays et se trouvait toujours à Los Angeles. Il l'avait donc localisé et entrepris de le sauver, mais une fusillade avait éclaté, et l'agent Vail s'était sacrifié pour sauver l'agent Hanna. Tout le monde avait été affecté par cette perte, il n'avait que 26 ans, il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, et surtout si vite. Bien sur lorsque on devient agent fédéral on est conscient des risques que l'on prends, et on sait qu'il y a un risque bien présent de ne jamais revenir de sa mission, mais de savoir qu'ils l'avait enfin retrouvé et que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas quitté le pays, le fait qu'il soit mort pour protéger l'un des leurs ne leur apportait pas une grande consolation.

Ils avaient du tous aller voir Nate, le psy de l'équipe pour parler de cette perte, mais comme chacun le sait, ce n'est pas forcément facile de parler de ce genre d'épreuve, la souffrance est souvent trop intense pour mettre des mots sur ce que l'on ressent, mais s'il y avait un sentiment qui dominait chez tous les agents, c' était bien la colère de ne pas avoir su le sauver alors qu'il était si jeune, chacun avait à sa manière gérer le deuil : Sam avait évacuer sa colère et sa frustration sur le pauvre sac de punching ball, c'était pour lui la seule manière de tenir, Callen en tant que chef d'équipe ne montrait pas sa peine, mais sans le dire était affecté, mais pour lui pas question de parler à Nate de ce qu'il ressentait. En tant que chef d'équipe c'était son rôle de veiller à ce que chaque agent soit en sécurité, et là il avait échoué il avait déjà perdu des coéquipier en mission, mais jamais en tant que chef d'équipe, il se jura donc que ce serait le premier et le dernier, même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir une telle promesse.

Kensi quand à elle, ne disait pas grand-chose non plus, comme beaucoup de gens elle avait choisit de se jeter à corps perdu dans son travail, pour simplement essayer de ne pas penser. Elle aussi se sentait coupable, peut être plus que Sam, lui même puisque il était son coéquipier, elle aurait du veiller sur lui, d'autant plus qu'on pouvait considérer qu'étant jeune et quasiment inexpérimenté (même si il avait prouvé qu'il était un bon agent au cours du peu du temps qu'il avait passé a l OSP) il serait une cible facile pour tous les ennemis qu'au cours des années l'équipe s'était fait. Quand elle repensait à ce soir du karaoké lorsque elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il vienne avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait encore parmi eux si il était venu avec eux pour cette soirée. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des regrets au regard de ces actes passés mais cette fois, elle aurait aimé revenir rien que quelques heures avant que le jeune homme disparaisse. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le faire, donc elle faisait avec, comme elle avait toujours fait. La vie continuait. Au fils du temps la douleur s'estomperait peu à peu.

_Quelques semaines plus tard. _

Les agents venaient justement de boucler une enquête : un crime passionnel qui avait été bien vite résolu pour nos agents, la femme avait appris que son mari la trompait avec une de ses collègue et l'avait tué alors qu'il roulait sur une route de campagne. Une enquête vite bouclée des aveux signés de la main de la meurtrière, qui n'avait pas mis longtemps pour avouer son crime au regard des preuves que les agents avaient récoltés. Une enquête simple donc mais qui nécessitait néanmoins de la paperasse et c'est dans un silence quasi religieux que nos trois agents faisaient leurs rapports afin de les rendre le plus tôt possible et comme on était vendredi soir, de pouvoir enfin profiter un peu de leur week-end. En fait tous les agents du Ncis faisaient semblant d'avoir une vie en dehors de leur travail, le fait étant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ce qu'ils faisaient, donc la seule façon de sortir était de s'inventer une couverture sauf bien sur lorsque ils sortaient en équipe.

"fini" clama Sam, "et encore un rapport de bouclé, je vais battre le record du monde de la paperass" sourit-il

"Déjà !mais comment tu fais" s'exclama Kensi, "je paris qu'il est complètement bâclé en plus" finit-elle frustrée.

"Tu veux voir" répondit Sam en lui tendant les feuillets qui venaient de sortir de l'imprimante

"Quoi non je rêve" dit-elle tout en regardant le rapport parfaitement rédigé de Sam

"Laisses moi deviner, il a souligné les points importants mit plein de couleurs, et aussi des annotations" dit Callen

"Exactement et ça c'est ce qui s'appelle un super rapport d'enquête, et en attendant moi j'ai finis et pas vous" sourit-il tout en reprenant son rapport des mains de Kensi , "Et donc je vais me faire une joie de vous quitter, et de vous dire a Lundi en espérant qu'aucune enquête ne viendra."

"Arggggggggg, dit Kensi, j'en ai encore pour des heures, je HAIE la paperasse, j'ai l'impression que plus les enquêtes sont faciles et plus les rapports sont pénibles."

"C'est peut être que lorsque les enquêtes sont difficiles, tu es tellement crevée, mentalement que tu ne te plains pas d'avoir à faire ton rapport" répondit malicieusement Callen

"Tu insinues que je me plains trop c'est ça?" répondit elle dans une intonation dangereuse, "Je n'aime pas la paperasse c'est mon droit non ?"

"Tout à fait mademoiselle Blye, mais je vous ferais remarquer que vous n'avez pas franchement le choix, alors je vous suggère d'utiliser votre énergie de façon plus productive, afin de finir au plus vite votre paperasse, et de profiter de votre week-end" retenti une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

"Oui, je suppose que cela serait plus productif", répondit piteusement Kensi, elle détestait se faire passer un sermon par Hetty, même si parfois elle devait bien l'avouer, elle agissait de manière puérile en tout cas en ce qui concernait la paperasse, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, elle trouvait que cela n'avait aucun intérêt, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas choisit un métier où l'on reste dans un bureau toute la journée, mais elle avait oublié qu'une partie du travail d'agent fédéral était de mettre noir sur blanc leur opération afin qu'il en reste toujours une trace écrite. Cela faisait partie du protocole et elle devait bien s'y plier, et plus vite, elle aurait finit plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. elle se remit donc à écrire en espérant avoir finit le plus tôt possible. Après quelques heures, elle eu enfin finit, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans l'open Space, Callen étant partit depuis une heure après avoir lui aussi finit son rapport d'enquête, enfin partit sûrement pas, puisque il était de notoriété publique que Callen vivait presque à l'OSP, Hetty lui ayant permit d'utiliser le canapé de la salle de repos, ou celui de leur planque situé à quelque rues de leurs quartier général. Elle éteignit son ordinateur après avoir imprimé les feuillets, pris une agrafeuse et agrafa le tout qu'elle alla déposer sur le bureau de Hetty, celle-ci y était encore assise, et lorsque Kensi entra presque timidement dans l'antre de son patron, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut Hetty qui engagea la conversation

"Je vois que vous avez finit votre rapport ma chère, il était temps."

"Oui, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais je présume non ?3 dit-elle

"En effet, bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, passez un bon week-end"

"Merci vous aussi Hetty" dit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle repassa devant les bureaux tout en posant son regard sur celui de Dom, qui par la suite était devenu celui de Deeks mais pour une courte période elle devait bien l'avouer.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelles de lui, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, lorsque vous êtes un agent sous couverture vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de téléphoner, d'envoyer lettres ou mail, à vos proches au risque de faire tomber votre couverture. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas dire que Deeks faisait réellement partie de l'équipe, après tout, ils n'avait travaillé que durant deux affaires ensemble, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Deeks n'était pas fait pour le travail de liaison, cela lui était clair dès le début lorsque pour sa première affaire en tant qu'agent de liaison, il avait suffit de 3 secondes pour que les officiers de police lui disent de « dégager », elle se demandait pourquoi Hetty avait proposé ce boulot à Deeks qui de évidence n' était pas vraiment apprécié de ses collègues, alors que pour être agent de liaison il faut être un minimum apprécié de la part des deux parties pour justement faire la liaison, et pourtant ils avaient besoin d'un agent de liaison après la première enquête qui les avait fait se rencontrer, ils s' étaient retrouvé Deeks, Sam et elle en infiltration en même temps dans le même endroit mais pour deux enquêtes différentes, mais qui au final se recoupaient. C'est dans des situations comme celles-ci que la profession d'agent de liaison prend tout son sens, mais il était clair que pour Kensi, Deeks n'était pas la personne qui leur fallait pour ce poste. Malgré tout elle savait qu'il était un bon flic, il l'avait sauvé de ses terroristes irakiens.

Une question vint alors à son esprit, le fait était que Deeks était partit depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois , mais Hetty n'avait jamais abordé la question d'un éventuel remplaçant au poste d'agent de liaison et à fortiori d'un éventuel nouveau partenaire pour Kensi.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante, de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet, sachant que pour la jeune femme, c'était un sujet sensible. En effet, elle avait perdu il y a quelques mois, son précédant partenaire, et même si jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, elle avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre et encore aujourd'hui il lui arrivait d'arriver a l' OSP et de le voir assis a son bureau en train de jouer avec sa figurine de collection qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Sam et Callen. Mais le bureau restait vide, puis Deeks était arrivé et avait sur ordre d'Hetty occupé ce bureau pendant la durée de l'enquête, puis lui aussi était reparti, bien sur il n'était pas mort, mais elle savait très bien, que toute mission sous couverture impliquait des risques et qu'il y avait des chances que jamais il ne revienne.

En soupirant, elle quitta alors le bâtiment, se dirigea vers sa place de parking, monta dans sa voiture, et démarra. Elle arriva chez elle, dix minutes plus tard, ouvrit la porte en baillant, et alluma la lumière, et soupira en voyant le bazar qui traînait un peu partout, Kensi n'était pas réputée pour être une as du rangement, elle était bordélique, et si Hetty ne la forçait pas à ranger son bureau à l' OSP, il serait sûrement dans le même état que son appartement. Elle se disait à quoi bon ranger, de toute façon elle vivait seule, et la seule personne que ce bazar pouvait déranger c'était elle-même.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table basse dans son salon, qui croulait sous les papiers, les emballages de son dîner de la veille, et des livres. Elle entreprit donc au moins d'aller jeter les emballages dans la poubelle, et de faire sa vaisselle afin d'éviter les mauvaises odeurs, paradoxalement, elle n'aimait pas ranger, mais détestait la saleté et la crasse. Donc elle entreprit de faire sa vaisselle afin d'avoir l'esprit occupé, parce que qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était tout de même légèrement inquiète pour Deeks, le fait qu'il soit aussi silencieux avant sa mission, lui avait paru au début normal : il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais aujourd'hui avec le recul, il avait semblé préoccupé, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, après tout n'importe qui le serait avant de partir en mission, mais là peut être que cette attitude voulait dire autre chose, mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Peut être que le fait d'avoir perdu un équipier seulement quelques mois auparavant, l'avait rendu un peu plus sensible, mais elle préférait le nier et se dire que jamais rien l'atteignait, c'était beaucoup plus simple, ainsi et c'est comme ça qu'elle prenait les choses depuis maintenant plusieurs années, c' était pour elle, la seule façon de survivre dans le genre de travail qu'elle faisait. D'autant plus qu'étant une femme dans un environnement quasiment entièrement masculin, elle avait du prouvé à Sam, Callen et à tous les autres qu'elle méritait sa place au sein de l' équipe, aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à prouver, mais elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité, qui la brûlait intérieurement. Malgré la présence de Dom, elle était restée l'agent junior de l'équipe, et bien qu'elle ai prouvé maintes fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la couvre, Sam, et Callen semblait toujours là pour la protéger ce qui aurait pu la rassurer, mais pour Kensi c'était plutôt un manque de confiance dans ses capacités. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle laissa glisser l'assiette qu'elle nettoya, qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd et mat qui la ramena automatiquement à la réalité « et merde » jura-elle tout en se dirigeant vers un placard pour y prendre un balais et une balayette afin de réparer les dégâts. Elle ramassa les débris de verre, les mit dans la poubelle, puis ouvrit son frigo afin de sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de son sandwich préféré constitué de pain de mie, et de cheddar et de confiture de cerise , elle n'avait jamais été adepte des régimes et puis le fait d'être agent fédéral impliquait d'être toujours en forme, donc elle devait se coltiner des entraînements quasi quotidiens allant du jogging ( qu'elle détestait), courir sur un tapis de gym, ou encore frapper sur un punching ball donc elle n'avait jamais aucun remords à avaler ce que Sam appelaient « des cochonneries alimentaires » étant lui même adepte du lait de soja, des galettes de riz bio, et tout ce qui en règle général pourrait être considéré comme étant de la nourriture saine.

Elle sourit donc en se préparant son sandwich à la tête que Sam ferait si il l'a voyait ingurgiter tout un tas d'ingrédients qui n'avaient aucune valeur nutritive. Elle se mit donc devant sa télé, et mit en marche le lecteur DVD, et y inséra un DVD : Titanic, film qu'elle avait du voir des dizaines de fois, et qui malheureusement était aussi associé à la morte de son père, puisque c'est pour aller voir ce film qu'elle avait fait le mur de chez elle, et que le matin la police militaire avait sonné chez elle pour lui annoncer que son père était mort, mais que pour être sur de son identification, il fallait comparer son dossier dentaire, pour confirmer. Il n'empêchait que Titanic était rester un des films préféré de Kensi, parce que au-delà du fait qu'elle se disait que si elle n'était pas aller voir ce film, elle aurait pu passer une soirée de plus avec son père, elle se disait que de toute façon son père avait prévu de passer la soirée avec ses copains de l'armée, elle ne se sentait pas coupable, et puis qui n'aime pas Dicaprio ?

Elle se mit donc devant sa télé tout en mangeant son sandwich, et vers le milieu du film, elle mit sur pause pour aller dans son congélateur prendre de la glace à la vanille pour finir son repas.

Elle s'endormit avant la fin du film, non pas par ennui, mais plus par fatigue, la semaine avait été longue, il avait du résoudre 3 enquêtes qui certes semblaient facile, puisque le meurtrier n' était pas long à arrêter , mais cela l'épuisait, et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si cela s'arrêterait un jour, bien sur cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne servirait plus à rien si aucun criminel ne courrait les rues, et puis elle n'était pas idéaliste, elle savait qu'un tel monde n'existerait probablement jamais. Mais il y avait des fois où la fatigue l'emportant, elle n'aurait pas dit non a quelques jours de congés supplémentaire, mais dans leur métier le crime ne s'arrête jamais, et donc pas de jours de congés, puisque le crime lui n'en prend pas.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures, plus tard avec la sensation d'avoir déjà finit sa nuit, il faisait encor nuit au dehors, elle regarda son portable, en effet il était à peine 3 heure du matin, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, donc elle entreprit de ranger le bazar qu'elle avait mit en rentrant chez elle, quelque heures plus tôt. Elle lava son assiette, mis les papiers à la poubelle puis décida que son appartement méritait un petit coup de nettoyage, elle prit donc son balais, et commença le nettoyage de son salon qui fut finit rapidement, mais comme le sommeil ne venait pas, elle décida de tout nettoyer, de faire une sorte de nettoyage de printemps, même si on était en février. Elle prit de la javel, une éponge, et se mit à tout décaper, c'était pour elle, le seul moyen de combler ses insomnies. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que cela lui arrivait, et dans ses moments là, elle passait ses heures à faire le ménage, ce qui lui occupait tant l'esprit que les mains, et qui l'empêchait de penser. De penser qu'elle était toujours aussi seule, elle n'avait pas de mari, ni d'enfant vers qui elle rentrerait le soir, non tout ce qu'elle avait c'était son travail, et lorsque elle avait finit sa journée, elle rentrait dans un appartement qui était beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement comme ça qu'elle finirait sa vie et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle les sécha bien vite, et une fois le ménage terminé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un peu, car demain elle allait comme tous les week-ends voir le peu de famille qui lui restait, à savoir une des filles du frère de son père, donc sa cousine qui avait un enfant et dont Kensi s'occupait quand ses parents avaient besoin de souffler un peu. Elle devait donc être en forme, parce que pour Kensi, s'occuper d'un enfant de 6 ans était plus épuisant que de poursuivre un dangereux criminel à travers les rues de LA. Il était maintenant 5 heures du matin, elle espérait, que le fait d'avoir complètement vidé sa tête, et d'avoir fait le ménage lui permettrait de se rendormir quelques heures. Elle se coucha, et pria pour que le sommeil vienne.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Voilà le chapitre III _

_merci à Neela 13 qui laisse toujours des reviews sympas : en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_Voilà un peu d'action, parce que l' introspection c'est bien mais ça ne fait pas avancer l' histoire. Bon d'accord j'arrête de blablater. _

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. N 'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en critique est la bienvenue. _

_Le lendemain_

Après quelques heures où elle avait enfin réussit à dormir, elle se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla, et entreprit de se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Puis après avoir laissé tout en plan, (en se disant qu'elle rangerait quand elle reviendrait) elle prit sa veste, son sac et ses clés et sortit de chez elle.

Elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez sa cousine, quelques heures plus tard. Celle-ci fut comme d'habitude ravie de la voir et l'accueilli dès que celle-ci eu garé sa voiture :

"He Kensi, je suis contente de te voir" dit-elle en lui faisant la bise

"Moi aussi Mindy" répondit –elle en souriant, "Et où sont ton mari et le petit monstre?"

"Au jardin derrière, ils avaient hâte que tu viennes, comme toujours, aller viens" dit-elle en entraînant sa cousine vers le jardin derrière, où un jeune enfant jouait avec son père qui le poussait sur la balançoire

"Tata Kensi ! cria l'enfant" qui se précipita dans ses bras

"Hé bonjour Jordan" rit Kensi en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, "whoo tu es de plus en plus lourd, bientôt je ne pourrais plus te porter"

"Mais je serais toujours ton filleul préféré hein ?" demanda le petit garçon

"Mais bien sur , tu es irremplaçable mon grand"dit-elle en le reposant à terre et elle salua Tim le mari de Mindy qui s'était approché:

"Salut Tim comment va tu ?"

"Très bien merci et toi ?"

"Pareil"

"Tu viens Kensi" appela Mindy "On va laisser les hommes entres eux et tu va me raconter les dernières nouvelles depuis la dernière fois"

"Très bien j'arrive" répondit Kensi qui appréhendait déjà cette discussion qui allait avoir pour principal sujet de conversation sa vie qui serait passé au crible par sa cousine. Elle voudrait tout savoir, mais plus spécialement si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie, alors Kensi devrait encore et toujours trouver une parade.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, ou Mindy en parfaite hôtesse de maison sortit du frigo une carafe d'orangeade, et deux grands verres, qu'elle posa sur un plateau. Elles retournèrent alors au jardin et s'assirent sur des transats installés sur une terrasse. La maison était une grande battisse blanche récente. Tout y était immense, de la cuisine immaculée comprenant une immense table, des plants de travail rutilants de propreté. Tim avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier, et cette grande maison en étant la preuve.

"Alors racontes moi, quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois, que l'on s'est vu ?" demanda Mindy

"Oh rien de spécial, vraiment" éluda Kensi, le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de qu'elle faisait donc pour sa cousine, elle était une simple flic, et non un agent fédéral d'une agence spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltrations. A chaque fois, que sa cousine lui posait la question, elle ne pouvait répondre que vaguement, en disant que tout allait bien, et sa cousine s'inquiétait des risques qu'elle prenait en étant flic, et Kensi se disait en son fort intérieur « si seulement elle savait, elle ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque »

"Oh allez dis moi, tu sais que à part Tim, Jordan, tu es ma seule famille, et je sais que tu fais un métier qui peut être dangereux, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien , et que Jordan puisse profiter de sa marraine, le plus longtemps possible"

"Tu sais mon boulot n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'on pourrait le croire, après tout, on ne fait que résoudre des enquêtes, rien de bien compliqué répondit Kensi, bien sur le danger est là mais on fait avec et puis tu crois vraiment que je laisserais mon filleul préféré sans sa marraine ?"plaisanta-elle

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je ne pourrais pas, tu a toujours été si courageuse" lui répondit Mindy

"J'ai juste essayé de me montrer courageuse, mais j'ai su cacher le fait, que finalement je n'étais pas si forte" lui dit Kensi qui commençait à se sentit mal à l'aise.

"Oui bon ok, si tu le dis. Mais parlons d'un sujet plus glorieux, alors je veux tout savoir sur ta vie sentimentale, des projets de mariage, d'enfants ? dis moi tout!"

"Nous y voilà" soupira Kensi en son fort intérieur , le point qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder, ou en tout cas le plus tard possible, était déjà mis sur le tapis,

"Heu tu sais, je travaille beaucoup, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps" essaya-elle piteusement de s'en sortir comme elle le pouvait de cette situation, mais elle savait déjà la réflexion qui pointait le bout de son nez:

"Enfin Kensi, tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie toute seule, moi je serais perdu, sans Tim et Jordan, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux"

A ce moment Kensi sentit le peu de patience qu'elle avait disparaître et commença intérieurement à bouillonner, sa cousine était quelqun de plutôt agréable en temps normal, mais elle avait vraiment le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, et lui rappeler sa solitude n'allait pas arranger les choses, alors elle se défendit comme elle put:

"Oui, je me souviens que tu en parlais tout le temps quand nous étions enfants, tu voulais la belle maison blanche, avec une belle pelouse un beau mari, et des enfants, mais tu sais tu ne t'es jamais dis que je pouvais ne pas avoir le même rêve que toi ?" attaqua-elle.

"Allez Kens tu es super avec les enfants, regardes toi avec Jordan" répliqua sa cousine. "Il t'adore, tu feras une mère super, crois moi, il faut juste que tu t'en convainc. Et tu sais, je passe peut être pour la banlieusarde friquée, qui passe son temps à dépenser l'argent de son mari, mais cette vie a aussi des cotés sombres" poursuivit-elle tout en baissant les yeux.

"Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas impliquer le fait que tu avais une vie parfaite "s'exclama Kensi de nouveau mal à l'aise, décidément elle et les gens, ce n'était pas vraiment son for, même si la personne en question se trouvait être sa plus proche famille. Elle se reprit et poursuivit « tu as des problèmes avec Jordan ou avec Tim demanda-elle gentiment »

"Non, je n'appellerais pas cela des problèmes, disons que en ce moment Tim et moi sommes en désaccord sur certains points c'est tout, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, tu n'es pas venue pour m'entendre me plaindre de ma petite vie bien tranquille."

"Je suis là pour toi, et si je peux t'aider je le ferais avec joie, mais si tu penses que n'étant pas mariée, ni mère, je ne puisse pas comprendre" répondit Kensi plus calme maintenant que la conversation avait pris un nouveau tournant.

"Je ne sais pas le truc c'est que avant la naissance de Jordan , j'avais une carrière qui comptait beaucoup pour moi, bien sur lorsque j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de Jordan, j'ai décrété que cet enfant passerait avant ma carrière, mais maintenant il va avoir 6 ans, il va rentrer à l'école * , il n'aura pas autant besoin de moi qu'avant, et je me suis rendu compte que la publicité me manquait; j'ai travaillé dur pour me faire une place dans ce milieu, que j'ai du par la suite abandonnée pour me consacrer à la maternité. Un choix que je ne regrette pas, bien au contraire mais maintenant je sens que j'ai besoin d'avoir un nouveau but dans ma vie, je ne me plait plus vraiment dans le rôle de la femme /mère au foyer, il me faut autre chose, alors j'ai repris contact avec d'anciens collègues de l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais, et il m'ont dit qu'il me regrettais. Alors je leur ai proposé mes services, pour les aider dans une campagne qu'il n'arrivait pas à boucler: donc j'ai donné des idées, ils ont adoré, et cela m'a redonné envie de retravailler. Bien sur je n'ai rien dit à Tim, je ne savais pas moi-même où cela mènerait, et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir, alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi, jusque à il y a environ une semaine, j'avais laissé des plans sur la table du salon, il les a vus, et m'a confronté à ce qu'il avait trouvé, alors j'ai du lui expliqué que j'avais accepté de retravailler en free lance, et il m'a accusé de ne pas faire passer les intérêts de la famille avant les miens. Tu comprends je l'aime vraiment, mais pour lui une femme doit rester à la maison, à s'occuper des enfants." raconta Mindy

"Non mais tu délires !" s'exclama Kensi, "Mindy on est plus dans les années 50, une femme a droit d'avoir une carrière."

"Oui je sais tout ça" soupira Mindy, "Mais Tim lui a été élevé dans une famille ou le père est le patriarche, c'est lui qui rapporte de l'argent à la maison, je sais ce que tu vas dire dit-elle en voyant le visage surpris de Kensi, mais lui c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses et je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais le convaincre du contraire"

"Je vais lui parler" répondit tout à coup Kensi en se levant de sa chaise qui savait en disant cela qu'elle allait le regretter plus tard.

"Non ! Kensi je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, laisse moi régler ça, je peux me débrouiller toute seule!"

"Apparemment non Mindy, et si je peux peut être essayer de le raisonner". dit-elle en s'éloignant de la terrasse à grands pas, elle n'en revenait, pas décidément Tim cachait bien son jeu, à chaque fois qu'elle venait, il était avenant, poli, gentil, serviable, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il empêchait sa femme de retravailler. Sur ce coup là son flair d'agent lui avait fait défaut ragea-elle.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la pelouse, ou Tim et Jordan étaient toujours en train de jouer. Jordan se précipita dans les bras de sa marraine lorsque elle l'a vit arrivé,

"Eh mon grand" rit-elle "dis-moi je peux t'emprunter un instant ton papa, je voudrais lui parler."

"et de quoi, ah je sais de la surprise pour mon anniversaire ?"

"oui c'est ça mon grand" mentit Kensi, "alors il ne faut pas que tu saches."

"D'accord" Répondit le petit garçon qui s'éloigna de son père et de Kensi, et se dirigea vers la terrasse, où Mindy ne s'y trouvait plus, elle été rentrée dans la maison, afin de ne pas assister à l'affrontement verbal entre son mari, et sa cousine

"Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, j'ai parlé à Mindy d'un différend que vous auriez eu tous les deux, à propos du fait qu'elle voulait reprendre son travail"

"Je savais que ce n'était pas pour la surprise de Jordan" répondit tranquillement Tim, "Mais en ce qui concerne ma femme, je voudrais que tu restes en dehors de ça, cela ne te concerne pas du tout", répondit-il tout aussi tranquillement, mais Kensi sentait qu'il prenait sur lui, pour ne pas se montrer plus agacé.

"Oui je comprend parfaitement, le truc Tim, c'est que tu ne peux pas empêcher Mindy de retravailler si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, et si tu lui fait le moindre mal, alors là ça deviendra mon problème" menaça Kensi, qui avait décidé de jouer franc jeu, pour voir sa réaction.

"Et voilà que mademoiselle me sort le couplet du flic, mais sur moi cela ne marchera pas, désolé, en plus si je ne m'abuse, tu n'es pas en service, donc tu n'a aucun droit de venir me menacer de porter plainte contre moi, et donc maintenant je te prierais de bien vouloir quitter cette maison, et de ne pas y remettre les pieds j'espère que c'est bien compris". Riposta-il, Kensi vit que les maigres efforts qu'il avait jusque là fait pour se contrôler venaient de partir de fumée, et malgré qu'elle fut tenté de lui mettre une correction, elle s'abstient sachant qu'elle n'avait pas son arme sur elle, et que faisant au moins deux fois sa taille, il aurait le dessus. Elle prit donc le parti de battre en retraite.

"Parfaitement , laisse moi juste dire au revoir, à Jordan je suppose que tu n'a pas envie qu'il pose des questions."

"Non vas y, mais après sors de chez moi !"tonna-il

Elle se dirigea vers la maison, espérant y trouver Mindy, afin de s'excuser d'avoir mis d l'huile sur le feu, mais elle ne la trouva pas, dans la cuisine, elle vit alors Jordan dans le salon qui regardait la télé, elle s'approcha de lui s'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit doucement

"he mon grand, je dois y aller, on m'attend"

"déjà tante Kensi" dit Jordan en détournant le regard de la télévision, mais tu viens a peine d'arriver

"oui je sais, mais je dois retourner travailler, on vient de m'appeler" mentit-elle, "dis tu peux garder un secret hein ?"

"Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras tante Kensi"

"Bien je savais, que je pouvais compter, sur toi, bon tu veilles bien sur ta maman, hein et tu lui dit de m'appeler si elle a besoin de moi d'accord mais tu ne le dis à personne hein, pas même à ton papa, tu m'a compris ?"

"oui, mais pourquoi tante Kensi"

"Chut, je t'expliquerais plus tard, trésor, en attendant tu veilles sur toi, et ta maman d'accord ?"

"Oui "répondit fièrement Jordan.

"Bien "dit-elle, elle l'embrassa sur le front, se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, d'entrée. Elle se sentait mal, elle ne savait pas jusqu' où cette histoire allait la mener, elle aurait bien voulu, aller voir Mindy pour la prévenir du désastre qu'elle avait commencé a créer, mais Tim avait été clair, et si Jordan faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé,elle pourrait rester en contact. malgré tout, elle ne partais pas l'esprit tranquille, elle n'avait vraiment pas assurer, elle s'était méler de ce qui ne la regardait pas Tim avait eu raison sur ce point, ce n"était pas ses affaires. elle espérait vraiment que sa cousine ne courrait aucun danger, que Tim ne lui ferait rien.

Elle passa la porte de dirigea vers sa voiture, mit le contact démarra, et roula jusqu'à chez elle. elle arriva une heure plus tard au lieu des 2 habituelles, mais elle avait prit le partis de rouler vite, afin de se concentrer uniquement sur sa conduite pour ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Sans le vouloir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir envenimer la situation. En même temps elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a elle même. Elle n' aurait jamais dut se méler des affaires de sa cousine, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa cousine soit ainsi manipuler par son mari. Elle avait vu de la haine dans les yeux de Tim, le même regard qu'elle voyait parfois chez les meurtriers qu'elle arrêtait.

Arrivée, chez elle, elle déposa clés et veste sur un fauteuil dans l'entrée, puis alluma son ordinateur portable. Une fois allumé, elle fit une recherche sur Tim, pour voir si par hasard, il n'aurait pas un quelconque casier judiciaire. Elle était d'une nature suspicieuse à la base, mais elle n'était pas paranoïaque donc lorsque Mindy lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Tim, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de se renseigner sur lui, d'autant plus qu'elle détestait user des privilèges qu'elle avait à des fins personnelles. Et puis elle l'avait côtoyé pendant six ans, et pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais décelé aucune malhonnêteté , aucune méchanceté, ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire craindre qu'un jour il se montre violent envers sa femme ou son fils, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vu de la haine dans ses yeux, et elle détestait se l'avouer, mais elle avait peur pour Mindy et son fils. Elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir provoqué ça, et elle pesta contre elle-même, et son impétuosité, qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle calme. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui disait qu'elle était impétueuse, mais bizarrement cela lui avait servi dans son métier au fil des années. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait commis un impaire, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait le payer cher, et pire qu'il arrive quelque chose arrive à Mindy ou Jordan, et cela jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

a ce moment son téléphone sonna, sa recercher allait devoir attendre, elle prit son portable et prit la communication.

" allo" dit elle

"...' répondit une voix

" Mindy, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du, tout va bien?"

" oui ne t"inquiète pas, Tim m'a son speech anti travail, et j' ai bien du opiner, au moins tu auras essayer, mais je t' en pris la prochaine fois, ne te mèle plus de mes affaires s'il te plait."

" très bien, tiens moi juste au courant et si il se passe quoi que soit, dis le moi"

" oui, mais ne t 'inquiète pas, je resterais juste une mère au foyer bourrée de fric, après tout, je ne peux pas me plaindre" finit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Kensi posé le téléphone sur la table basse, avant d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Elle commença donc par faire une recherche sur le nom de Tim Sullivan, afin de voir si son nom apparaissait dans une de enquêtes du Ncis, ou de la police de LA, pour n'importe quel motif. Elle n'eut aucun résultat, le nom de Tim Sullivan ne semblait pas être connu des services de police ce qui pour le moment la rassura, quelque peu mais par expérience, elle savait que ce n'était pas parce que une personne n' était pas connu des service de police qu'elle n'était pas susceptible de commettre un crime. Elle décida donc de faire une recherche approfondie sur Tim grâce à son statut d'agent fédéral elle avait accès aux dossiers fédéral de quelqu'un si elle le voulait pour une enquête, il fallait juste qu'elle demande un petit coup de main à Eric, l'informatique n'étant pas sa meilleure amie. Elle appela donc Eric, qui répondit a la deuxième sonnerie :

"allo ?"

"salut c'est Kensi, tu es occupé ?"

"Non je bullais, j'ai rien à faire, dit-il pourquoi ?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu peux me rejoindre à l'OSP dans une demi heure ? c'est urgent"

"Ok "répondit-il sans poser de question.

C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui, toujours près a rendre service, et à mettre ses capacités au services de l'équipe, il était une aide précieuse pour eux, qui d'autres que lui était possible de trafiquer des services hautes sécurités informatiques ?

Elle prit, donc son sac, ses clés, sortit de chez elle, et roula jusqu'à l'OSP, remerciant le ciel, que ce genre de bâtiment fédéral soit toujours ouvert ( et oui c'est pas parce que c'est le week-end, que les enquêtes ne sont plus là)

Elle monta directement dans la salle des opérations, et vit que Eric était déjà assis sur son siège.

Elle signifia sa présence

"Salut" dit-elle

"Salut Kens, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai du rappliquer ici aussi vite que possible" s'exclama-il sans se départir de son habituel sourire.

"J'ai besoin de ton génie en informatique" commença-elle

"Ha rit-il, je sens que je vais devoir quelque chose de pas très légal."

"Heu…. On peut dire ça comme ça" hésita-elle, "Bon en fait j'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche sur quelqu'un, mais j'apprécierais vraiment et je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais je voudrais que tu ne poses pas de questions."

"Ok alors va y balances !"

"Tim Sullivan" dit-elle.

"Ok alors on y va" dit-il en commençant a taper sur son ordinateur, "Je supposes dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, que tu veux que ni Sam, ni Callen, ne soit pas au courant bien sur ?"

"Oui" dit-elle fermement, "Tu as deviné, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant., au fait merci Eric je sais que tu es en week-end"

"Pas de problème, Kens, j'aime rendre service à la plus belle femme de l'équipe" plaisanta-il

"Je suis la seule, je te signale" rigola-elle

"Tu oublies Hetty" dit Eric

"Oui, mais c'est la chef, notre responsable, et puis pour moi c'est plutôt un ninja, qui semble toujours se trouver là où se trouve, et sachant toujours ce que l'on fait"

"Effectivement Mademoiselle Blye je sais toujours où sont mes agents pour leur propre sécurité"

A ses mots, les deux se retournèrent, d'un bond,

"Hetty "balbutia Kensi, "heu…".

"Ne m'expliquez rien, je me doute que si vous avez demandé a Mr Beal de faire cette recherche c'est que c'était important , donc je fermerais les yeux, et je sais que jamais vous n'avez abusé de votre position pour aider vos amis"

"Merci Hett",

"e ne suis au courant de rien" finit-elle en quittant la pièce

"Ouf on a eu chaud"dit Eric, "Bon voyons ça : Tim Sullivan : âgé de 38 ans, marié a Mindy SULLIVAN …. Blabla, nom de jeune fille BLYE" s'écria-il, "Elle est de ta famille ? Ok on avait dit pas de question" dit-il en voyant le regard noir de Kensi, "Il est un magnat de l'immobilier, il possèdent quelques résidences dans le sud de la Californie…. Heu attend on a problème : tout ce que je trouve ne remonte que jusqu'à il y a 5 ans, avant rien, nada, Tim Sullivan n'existait pas"

"Un changement de nom, regardes si il y a des traces de ce changement dans les registres, s'il te plait"

"Ok, je regarde donc, oui Tim Sullivan s'appelait avant Tim TALLMAN, il était déjà agent immobilier à l'époque, mais au Texas"

"Lances une recherche avec le nom de Tim TALLMAN, dans les fichiers de la police local du Texas"

"Ok, mais en attendant qu'on trouve quelque chose, tu vas quand même me dire, ce qui se passe, et pourquoi j'ai fallis mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu Hetty avait débarqué, donc je pense que tu me dois une explication"

"S'il te plait, pas maintenant" répondit froidement Kensi qui pendant tout ce temps avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Allez Kensi, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire une recherche sur quelqu'un qui semble être le mari, de quelqu'un de ta famille, et tu ne me dis rien"riposta Eric

"Ecoutes Eric, je heu...ok je vais t'expliquer. Mindy est ma cousine, et ce type là" fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'écran , "Tim Sullivan ou Tim Tallman peu importe, est son mari, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors je voulais que tu vérifies son passé"

"Ok, mais on ne peut pas lancer une recherche sur quelqu'un comme ça sur une simple intuition. Faut que tu m'en dise un peu plus" continua Eric

"Je ….s'il te plait…. M'en demande pas tant, plus tard, je t'expliquerai"

"Ok…. Oh attend regardes ça Kens… il y a 5 ans, la femme de Tim Tallman a été retrouvée morte, sur un chemin de terre alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, on a tout de suite penser a un accident, il n' y avait aucune trace de sabotage"

"Bon, mais si il n'y avais pas de suspect, pourquoi son mari aurait-il changé son nom" commença à s'énerver Kensi

"Calmes toi j'y viens, la thèse de l'accident a été rapidement, écartée apparemment, elle n'était pas ivre, la vitesse du véhicule n'excédait pas la limite autorisé, aucune trace de freinage brusque, elle aurait juste perdu le contrôle du véhicule, donc malgré le peu d'indices ils ont ouvert une enquête mais après plusieurs jours aucun résultat, aucun suspect en vue"

"Et Tim dans tout ça ? il a sûrement été interrogé non ? enfin il aurait pas changé de nom sans raison, juste pour le fun ?"

"Non, il a forcément été interrogé, mais aucune preuve contre lui, alors la police a finalement conclu à un accident, affaire classée c'était bel et bien un accident."

"Ouais, ba pas pour moi" s'exclama Kensi, "On ne change pas de nom sans raison, il a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de sa première femme, et ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, me fait penser qu'il pourrait recommencer et ce sans aucun remord , et je ne laisserais pas ma cousine dans cette situation."Dit-elle en commençant à partir de la pièce

"Et où tu vas comme ça" s'exclama Eric en se levant a son tour

"Je vais passer au LAPD demander le dossier de cette affaire, si ce type a tué sa première femme, il faut que je sois au courant, et voir contre qui je dois me battre" dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas à nous de régler ça Kensi, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça au commissariat en demandant un dossier qui date de 5 ans, et puis en plus avec Deeks en mission sous couverture, il ne pourra pas jouer son rôle d'officier de liaison si jamais ils refusent de te communiquer le dossier."

"Je te ferais remarquer que Deeks n'est pas vraiment apprécié par les flics donc je doute qu'il aurait pu faire quoi que soit pour me donner ce dossier. Mais tu as raison. Bon en tout cas merci Eric, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi."

"De rien Kens, mais si je peux dire quelque chose, si ce type a réellement tuer sa première femme, il est dangereux, alors tu devrais en parler a Sam, et Callen si tu décides de jouer cavalier seul, tu auras quand même besoin d'aide surtout si il faut mettre en œuvre une protection pour ta cousine."

"J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je verrai". Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

* aux états unis je crois que l'école obligatoire commence aussi à 6 ans,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

_Trois mois_ _s'étaient écoulés, depuis que Kensi avait été rendre visite à sa cousine et qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le mari de cette dernière pouvait bien être un meurtrier. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, seul Eric était au courant de la recherche qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Cependant elle n'eut guère l'occasion d'y penser, puisque entre temps la mission de Deeks avait été compromise et le jeune agent n'était pas passé loin de la mort. Il avait été découvert et Kensi, Sam, et Callen étaient arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver. _

_Dorénavant, il était un membre permanent de leur équipe, et avait désigné comme coéquipier de Kensi. Les débuts avaient été délicats, et même encore maintenant, les chamailleries entre les deux agents étaient monnaie courante.. _

Ils venaient de boucler une enquête, délicate, deux marines avaient été découvert mort, ils auraient été liés à un trafic de drogues. Pour cela, ils avaient du envoyer Sam en infiltration il avait du se faire passer pour un client intéressé par la marchandise pour pouvoir gagner la confiance du dealer, sauf que celui-ci n'avait pas été dupe, et Sam ayant été débusqué, il n'avait du sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Callen et de l'équipe d'intervention, qui étaient arrivé de justesse.

L'équipe s'occupait donc de remplir, les rapports, et cette fois, sans aucune plainte de la part de Kensi qui restait silencieuse, sachant très bien que cette mission aurait pu très mal terminée, et que Sam aurait très bien pu y rester. Généralement elle essayait de ne pas penser qu'a chaque fois que l'un deux partaient en infiltration, ils pouvaient ne pas revenir, mais après l'épisode Dom puis le fait que Deeks aurait pu ne pas revenir, elle avait du mal à rester objective, et d'ailleurs elle avait failli craquer aujourd'hui, mais s'était retenue et avait revêtu son masque habituel mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche brûlante, et s'affaler sur son canapé avec un énorme bol de glace à la Vanille, et des niaiseries à la télé.

Elle finit donc rapidement de taper son rapport, et une heure plus tard, le bruit de l'imprimante annonçait la fin d'une journée éprouvante à plus d'un titre. Elle alla récupérer les feuilles qu'elle alla déposer sur le bureau d'Hetty, puis récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais elle fut interrompue par Deeks qui l'avait rejointe aux portes du bâtiment

"Alors on part comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir aux autres3 plaisanta-il

3désolée, et puis les autres c'est toi, alors ça va3 riposta-elle. Sur le coup elle ne se rendit pas compte de la méchanceté qu'elle avait dit, mais elle était fatiguée, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle, d'ailleurs Deeks ne semblait pas vraiment vexé par cette remarque, il se contenta de hocher la tête :

"à demain Kensi"

"à demain Deeks" dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le parking.

Deeks, quitta lui aussi le bâtiment et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il était songeur, il n'était pas vraiment vexé par la remarque de Kensi, après tout, il avait travailler pendant 5 ans avec des gens qui ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture et qui ne se donnaient même pas la peine de le saluer. Mais il savait que Kensi n'était pas comme ça, elle pouvait parfois être blessante, mais quand elle le faisait, elle en était consciente, et là elle avait eu l'air ailleurs, et n'avait donc pas du se rendre compte de la vacherie qu'elle avait dite. Et c'est cela qui inquiétait le jeune agent de liaison. Mais connaissant la jeune femme, il aurait beau essayer de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle lui répondrait très certainement que tout allait très bien. Il monta donc dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez lui. Sa maison lui avait manqué durant sa mission en infiltration, il n'était pas vraiment sentimental, mais cette maison c'était son chez lui, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait quitté. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et sortis de quoi se préparer son repas. Il avait hérité de sa mère le don de cuisiner. Depuis son plus jeune age, il aidait souvent sa mère en cuisine, c'étaient les seuls moments de son enfance, qu'il pouvait se rappeler sans avoir pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. En effet, il n'avait pas eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une enfance heureuse : son père rentrait saoul à la maison et se défoulait de son mal être sur sa femme, qui se mettait toujours entre son mari et son fils pour éviter que celui ne se fasse battre.

Il aimait se dire qu'aujourd'hui tout cela n'était rien, qu'il pouvait avancer comme il le voulait, mais malgré tout, il restait cette cicatrice indélébile en lui, qui ne pouvait pas se voir physiquement, mais enfouie au plus profond de son esprit. Sa plus grande peur étant qu'un jour il puisse ressembler à cet homme qui pour lui ne mérite pas le titre de père et tout au plus celui d'homme.

Il commença donc à préparer son dîner tout en repensant avec un sourire à un jour, où il avait aidé sa mère à faire la dinde de Thanksgiving, les pommes de terres, et la tarte à la citrouille.

_Flash back : _

_"regardes maman, j'ai fini d'éplucher les patates, c'est bien fait ? demanda un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans."_

_"Oui mon chéri c'est très bien, tu sais merci, tu m'aides beaucoup, tiens maintenant on va sortir la dinde pour voir si elle est cuite" répondit une jeune femme qui n'était autre que la mère de Deeks. _

_Elle était blonde, menue, et son maquillage ne pouvait pas cacher les traces des derniers coups que lui avaient porté son mari la veille. Malgré cela, elle souriait à son fils de 7 ans qui patiemment avait épluché les pommes de terre pour le repas de Thanksgiving. Elle semblait heureuse et sereine, afin que son petit garçon ne pose pas de question, mais Marty savait très bien ce qui se passait dans sa maison, et du haut de ses 7 ans il se désolait de ne pas pouvoir aider sa mère, de ne pas pouvoir la défendre, alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la décharger de ses travaux et il avait proposé d'éplucher les pommes de terre parce qu'il savait que les mains de sa maman étaient douloureuses, alors il avait pris des mains de sa maman l'économe s'était assis sur une chaise et avait commencé a éplucher. _

_Puis il avait aidé sa mère, avec la dinde, et la tarte, et ce soir là son père semblait non pas content, mais au moins il n'avait pas crié, et le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme, le père avait même félicité sa femme pour le repas qu'il avait trouvé délicieux. Marty ne s'était pas du tout senti blessé quand sa mère n'avait pas dit que Marty l' avait aidé, il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas que son fils aide à la cuisine. Pour Marty il avait aidé sa mère ce jour là et rien ne pouvait entacher ce jour, ou les cris et les coups n'avaient pas pour une fois, fait trembler les murs. _

Deeks sorti de sa rêverie, et commença à préparer son repas. Il sortit de la salade,des tomates et la viande qu'il avait préparé quelques jours auparavant. il se fit son assiette et se dirigea vers le salon, il s'installa sur son canapé, il alluma la télé et sélectionna la chaîne des sports, il se mit devant le match de foot, et mangea son repas. A la mi-temps il ramena son assiette dans la cuisine, la mit dans l'évier, et il retourna voir la fin du match. Il alla se coucher vers 11 heures et dormit du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain : il se réveilla vers 6h30 enfila un jogging et sorti de chez lui pour aller faire son jogging matinal. Il rentra après avoir couru les quelques 5 kilomètres, allant de la plage, jusqu'à la marina, puis sur la jetée, où il entra dans une épicerie *. Il salua le propriétaire acheta son café qu'il but sur place, puis dit au revoir, puis prit le chemin du retour chez lui en petites foulées. Il était à peine 8h15, il avait une demi heure pour se préparer afin de se rendre à l'OSP.

Il pris sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'OSP, il était encore tôt, et la majorité des habitants de Los Angeles n'étaient pas encore partis travailler donc il allait éviter les embouteillages matinales de la ville.

Il arriva à l'OSP, vers 9heure soit une demi heure avant le début de leur journée de travail officielle.

L'hacienda était calme, ce qui réjouit Deeks, une quiétude qui le rassurait. Il s'installa a son bureau déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, tout en regardant d'un air songeur les autres bureaux de Sam, Callen, et Kensi.

Après sa mission d'infiltration qui avait failli lui coûter la vie il avait réalisé que le temps bref passé à l'OSP avait sûrement été l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, Sam ne voulait pas que celui-ci prenne la place de Dom. Callen était poli, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait guère de respect dans ses yeux, sauf quand chez Aubrai Darva, il lui avait sauvé la vie. et puis il y avait Kensi, un sacré phénomène, qui pensa-il avait du vivre plus d'une épreuve pour être la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours très forte, et il avait pu le constater durant les quelques enquêtes qu'ils avaient mené ensemble depuis son retour, et qu'il avait été officiellement nommé son partenaire. Elle semblait toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation et ne montrait jamais sa faiblesse. Seulement il savait que les yeux ne mentaient pas, et pour lui l'expression « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme » prenait tout son sens. La veille il avait vu, de la peur,de l'anxiété dans les yeux de Kensi, peur qu'elle s'était empressé d'essayé de cacher, mais Deeks n'avait pas été dupe, et il avait bien vu qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur de perdre Sam.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque un brouhaha, caractéristique se fit entendre, celui là même d'une énième « dispute » entre Sam, et Callen qui comme tous les jours se disputaient sur un sujet toujours aussi futile, mais ça Deeks l'avait bien compris était une marque de fabrique des deux partenaires.

"Mais je te dis que c'est plus rapide par le centre, il y a des embouteillages monstres sur la voie rapide" dit Callen

"Ca c'est faux, alors je t'explique il y a des embouteillages sur la voie rapide entre 11h et 12h, et quelle heure est-il ha il est 9h35" s'exclama Sam

"Ouais, et ça veut dire qu'on est à la bourre" riposta Callen "Donc que ton plan est foireux, puisque on arrive en retard. Et si Hetty nous attrape dit-il en regardant derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas derrière lui, ça va barder" dit-il en s'installant à son bureau « salut Deeks »

"salut Deeks" salua à son tour Sam

"Salut répondit Deeks et Hetty est à son bureau….."

"Plus maintenant monsieur Deeks"répondit une voix derrière lui. Deeks se retourna brusquement pour voir Hetty derrière lui qui lui souriait

"…..enfin « était » à son bureau est plus juste" finit-il.

"Monsieur Callen , Monsieur Hanna, il est 9h35 des problèmes de trafic ?"

"Heu oui Hetty" répondirent les deux hommes.

"Bien pas d'affaires pour le moment,je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations" dit-elle en tournant les talons

Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu que Kensi manquait à l'appel, et Hetty n'avait pas fait de commentaires sur son absence. Ce fut Deeks qui le premier s'en aperçu :

"Hé Kensi est pas là ?" demanda-il aux deux agents qui continuait leur dispute sur les avantages et inconvénients de prendre l'autoroute ou le centre ville aux heures de pointes.

"Non pas que je saches, elle a peut être juste une panne d'oreiller" suggéra Sam

"Et ho les gars , vous avez déjà vu Kensi arriver en retard, ou avoir une panne d'oreiller ?" s'exclama Deeks

"Non, la seule fois qu'elle est arrivée en retard c'était le jour de la soirée karaoké avant…. Que Dom disparaisse" répondit tristement Sam, la perte du jeune agent était toujours vive pour tous les agents.

Callen était resté silencieux, pendant l'échange, lui aussi savait que Kensi n'avait jamais manqué un jour de travail depuis 4 ans qu'elle travaillait avec eux, alors une légère inquiétude traversa son esprit. Dans son esprit il revoyait l'épisode de Dom, dont on pensait qu'il était en retard, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte qu'il ne répondait pas ni son portable, ni chez lui.

Cependant quelque chose en lui, l'empêchait de se montrer inquiet. D'une part le fait que Kensi n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et il plaignait ceux qui aurait pu vouloir lui faire du mal. D'autres part, il y avait le fait qu'Hetty ne semblait pas concerné par le fait que Kensi ne soit pas à son bureau, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur son absence, pour lui il était clair qu'elle savait de quoi il en retournait. Il décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net, et il se dirigea vers son bureau.

"Oui monsieur Callen demanda-elle aimablement, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Hetty,je sais que d'habitude vous ne faîtes aucun favoritisme commença-il, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que vous commencez à en faire"

"Vraiment Monsieur Callen ?", répondit-elle amusée

"Oui si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois je suis arrivé un peu en retard, j'ai eu droit à un de ses fameux regard qui val tout un long discours et qui m'ont fait renoncer à toute tentative d'explication, alors je me demandais juste pourquoi, vous n'avez fait aucun commentaire quand à l'absence de Kensi, et comme je sais que vous ne faîtes pas de favoritisme, cela m'amène a me dire que vous savez exactement de quoi il en retourne" finit-il

"ah nous voilà, et pour répondre à votre question non je ne fais pas de favoritisme, cela ne serait en effet pas très juste, mais dans le problème qui nous occupe, et bien sachez que j'ai donné sa journée à l'agent Blye tout simplement."

"Vous lui avez donné sa journée ?"demanda-il dubitatif, "Pourquoi est ce que je trouve cela bizarre?"

"Cela n'a rien de bizarre, on a tous le droit d'avoir sa journée de temps en temps."

"Oui, si vous le dites, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas par hasard."

"Ha monsieur Callen, vous avez bien trop d'imagination" répondit Hetty

"Soit" dit-il en tournant les talons.

Il retourna dans l'open Space où il retrouva ses collègues qui levèrent la tête pour voir ce qu'avait dit Hetty

"Hetty lui a donné sa journée" leur dit-il

"Non t'es sérieux là!"s'exclama Sam, "Depuis quand Hetty offre des jours de congés comme ça, sans motifs apparents ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais c'est sans doute pas sans raison."

"Enfin au moins elle va bien répondit Deeks, et puis je ne trouve pas cela anormal, en fait, elle était assez bizarre hier."

"Attend Kensi est toujours bizarre" rigola Sam, alors sois plus précis

"Bah, elle était vraiment secouée, hier, elle a eu peur pour toi Sam" répondit Deeks, "Quand on est rentré à l'OSP elle ne disait pas un mot."

"Kensi avoir peur" s'exclama Callen, "Non je ne crois pas, et puis peut être était-elle un peu inquiète, mais bon on l'était tous, c'était une mission à risque, on savait que cela pouvait mal tourner"

"Et en plus je suis toujours là" riposta Sam, "Et hier je ne l'ai pas trouvé plus anxieuse que d'habitude, vous et l'équipe d'intervention m'avez sortis de là, fin de histoire, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive."

"Mais vous ne comprenez pas!" commença à s'énerver Deeks, "Elle m'a même donner les clés de sa voiture pour que je conduise, elle ne fait jamais ça. c'est toujours elle qui doit conduire"( Kensi, ne laissait jamais personne conduire sa voiture sauf si bien sur, elle aurait été incapable pour cause de blessures et encore, elle aurait menacer de blessures celui qui aurait rayé sa voiture )

"Ha ça c'est une première", admit Callen qui savait que Kensi ne laissait jamais le volant à un autre qu'elle-même, "Mais bon je suppose qu'elle commence à t'apprécier et à te faire confiance."

"Kensi a confiance en vous deux non ? est ce qu'elle vous a déjà laissé conduire sa voiture ? "demanda-il

"Pas que je m'en souvienne répondit Sam. Mais je ne m'inquiéterais pas, c'est Kensi, elle sait se débrouiller toute seule."

"Oui, mais elle vous aurait parlé si elle avait un problème?"Insista Deeks

"Probablement pas admit Callen, mais franchement Deeks laisse la, elle viendra nous voir si jamais elle a un problème enfin, vraiment grave je veux dire" finit Callen

"Si tu le dis "répondit Deeks, mais il n'était pas convaincu, il savait que Kensi n'allait pas spécialement bien depuis la veille, et cela l'énervait de voir, que seul lui semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais il savait que Callen et Sam, devaient eux aussi se demander pourquoi Hetty avait accordé sa journée à Kensi, mais dans leur boulot il n' y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, et d'ailleurs ça c'était le boulot de Nate, mais il avait été envoyé en mission dieu sait où par Hetty, et donc non joignable. Qu'a cela ne tienne Deeks avait décidé qu'il trouverait pourquoi Kensi agissait comme ça, mais s'il savait d'avance qu'il risquait de se heurter à un mur.

* vous reconnaitrez surement plus ou moins le trajet de Deeks lorsqu'il se fait tirer dessus dans l' épisode 17 de la saison 2, cependant l' histoire se passe courant saison 2 donc, je n'y fais pas allusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Pendant ce temps là, dans un parc de Los Angeles, une jeune femme est assise sur un banc, à coté d'une aire de jeux pour enfants. Vêtue d'un jean, et d'un Tshirt, elle semblait différente des autres femmes toutes vêtues de jupes, et corsages, vêtements plus appropriés lorsque la température extérieure atteignait les 35° degrés à l'ombre. Mais Kensi Blye n'y prêtait pas attention, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. En effet quelques minutes plus tard une femme qui tenait par la main un petit garçon s'approchait d'eux

"Tante Kensi"s'écria Jordan,

"Salut mon grand" dit elle en se baissant pour l'embrasser sur le front, en se relevant elle dit : "Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir ici" dit-elle ensuite à la femme qui accompagnait l'enfant.

"Pas de problème répondit Mindy, je suis contente de te voir" dit elle "Jordan tu peux aller jouer si tu veux."

"Merci maman" dit le petit garçon tout en courant vers la structure de jeux

"Ecoutes commença Kensi, je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai fais une connerie, et que si je n'étais pas intervenue, rien ne serais arrivé"

"Non ce n'est pas de ta faute" répondit Mindy "C'est moi je ne voyais rien, où alors je ne voulais pas le voir, j'étais si heureuse, qui ne rêve pas d'être la femme de Tim Sullivan, de rouler dans une belle voiture, de recevoir du beau monde chez soi hein ? et pendant 5 ans, je me suis dit que j'avais la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé, jusqu'au moment où j'ai voulu reprendre le travail, et là j'ai compris que l'homme que j'avais épousé avait disparu, maintenant c'est un homme que je ne reconnaît pas, et ça fait mal Kensi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux plus resté dans cette maison, mais je ne peux pas quitter Jordan, il est toute ma vie, mais Tim ne voudra jamais qu'il parte avec moi, il prendra les meilleurs avocats de la ville, et il me fera plier."

"ok" répondit Kensi, "Avant tout je dois savoir, quelque chose, est ce qu'il ta frappé, ou s'est montré violent avec toi, ou envers Jordan ?"

"non, jamais, mais …. "Hésita-elle un hochement de tête de Kensi la fit poursuivre "…Un jour c'était une semaine après que tu sois venue, on s'est disputé, il été comme fou, et il a levé la main, mais à ce moment Jordan est arrivé, alors il a reposé sa main et n'a plus rien dit de la soirée, parfois je me dis que si Jordan n'était pas arrivé, il m'aurait sans doute frappé"

"Bon, est ce que tu peux t'enfuir, chez quelqu'un de préférence pas une amie parce que Tim viendra forcément voir si tu es chez des amies, mais une connaissance, de la famille éloignée peut être" répondit Kensi tout en essayant de rester calme, face aux révélations de sa cousine, elle savait qu'elle devait rester calme, que ce n'était pas en se mettant en colère contre l'ordure qui lui servait de mari, qu'elle arrangerait les choses, il lui fallait un plan et vite.

"Non dit Mindy, il irait tout de suite voir si je ne suis pas chez une de nos connaissances, et de plus il n'y aucune à qui je fais réellement confiance… Kensi je sais que je ne peux pas te demander ça, mais il faut que prenne Jordan quelques temps, le temps que je disparaisse et après je te contacterais, et je pourrais le reprendre"

"Mindy je ne peux pas faire ça, aucun juge n'enlèvera la garde d'un enfant à son père sans aucun motif."

"Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de motif" dit Mindy, "Ecoutes, sur ce coup là c'est moi qui ai un plan, et je sais qu'il peut marcher, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide de ma cousine qui par un heureux hasard se trouve être dans la police. J'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait souvent, tu sais comme dans la protection de témoin."

"En clair, répondit Kensi tu veux que je me serve du fait que je porte un badge, pour t'aider."

"Oui en quelque sorte" dit-elle, "Mais tu sais que jamais je ne t'aurais demander cela si ce n'était pas important, s'il te plait, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour ton filleul, je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec un homme qui va l'élever en lui disant qu'une femme, n'est bonne qu'a faire des enfants, puis de rester à la maison."

"Très bien, alors allons y maintenant" soupira Kensi, qui savait que cela n' était pas gagné, elle allait devoir avouer à sa cousine qu'elle n' était pas un simple flic, mais un agent fédéral travaillant sur des missions d'infiltrations et puis elle devrait aussi en parler avec Hetty, non décidément tout cela ne serait pas simple. Mais elle aurait le temps pour lui annoncer ça, elle se leva, suivit par sa cousine qui appela Jordan pour qu'ils viennent avec elles

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kensi, et se dirigèrent vers l'OSP. Ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard. Mindy semblait perplexe, elle s'était attendu à se trouver devant le commissariat et non devant un bâtiment d'apparence miteuses devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

"heu Kensi, tu es sur, que tu travailles ici, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à un commissariat."

"Cela n'en est pas un" répondit Kensi calmement,

T"u es en train de me dire, que tu ne fais pas partie de la police, et que donc durant tout ce temps tu nous as menti" s'exclama Mindy

"Je suis de la police, mais je suis un flic un peu spécial, en réalité, je suis un agent fédéral et j'appartiens au NCIS, je suis spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltrations et nos identités sont confidentielles" répondit-elle, "En fait pour le monde extérieur on n'existe pas"

"En gros tu es une sorte d'agent secret" dit Mindy

"Oui si on veux, et donc même si vous êtes ma plus proche famille, je ne pouvais pas vous dire ce que je faisais réellement, mais viens entrons."

tous les 3 passèrent, la porte de la mission, avancèrent dans un couloir, passèrent devant le gymnase, ou quelques agents s'entraînaient, et arrivèrent dans l'open Space, ou 3 hommes étaient assis. Ils relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent une voie d'enfant s'écrier :

"whoa, Tata Kensi c'est trop beau ici, dis c'est vrai que tu es un vrai agent secret ?"

"tata Kensi" s'exclamèrent Deeks, Sam, et Callen en même temps lorsque ils virent le petit garçon accompagné de Kensi, et d'une autre femme

"Très bien" dit Kensi, "alors Sam, Callen, Deeks, je vous présente, ma cousine Mindy Sullivan, et son fils Jordan mon neveu, ce sont mes collègues de travail, Sam, Callen et Deeks" dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur eux pour les présenter à sa cousine et à son neveu.

"Enchantée de vous connaître" répondit Mindy tout en serrant la main des 3 collègues de Kensi

"Nous de même" répondirent les 3 hommes

A ce moment Hetty fit son apparition :

- Mlle Blye je pensais que je vous avez donné votre journée

- Heu …Hetty c'est-à-dire que …. J'ai besoin de votre aide, alors…..

- oui je vois cela, mais nous serions plus à l'aise dans mon bureau pour discuter dit-elle à Kensi

"je reviens" dit-elle à Mindy et à Jordan, elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau d'Hetty

"Alors ma chère, j'ai l'impression que ce problème personnel, pour lequel vous avez fait des recherches, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela et pour lequel je vous ai donné votre journée n'est toujours pas réglé"

"En effet Hetty répondit-elle piteusement, je suis venue avec eux, parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, Hetty"

"Je vous aiderai autant que je le pourrais, mais il faut m'en dire un peu plus."

"Très bien, Mindy, est ma cousine, et le petit garçon que vous avez vu, est sont fils Jordan. Il y a un mois je suis allée les voir, et au fil de notre discussion avec Mindy, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait des problèmes, avec son mari, le genre de problème, qui peuvent conduire à la violence Mindy veut retravailler, retrouver sa carrière, mais son mari s' y oppose, puisque il ne semble pas avoir quitter les années 50 et pour lui une femme doit rester à la maison. Je suis consciente que cela n'est pas vraiment grand-chose, mais lorsque j'ai essayé d'aller lui parler, il m'a fait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, et que je devais les laisser tranquilles, je n'étais pas très rassurée, alors de retour chez moi, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, alors c'est là que j'ai demandé à Eric de faire pour moi une recherche, et à ce moment j'ai découvert que Tim Sullivan s'appelait en réalité Tim Tallman, et qu'il avait été soupçonné du meurtre de sa première femme au Texas"

"Vous avez donc eu peur pour votre cousine et votre neveu" dit Hetty

"Oui, et Mindy pensant que j'étais de la police, pensait que je pouvais l'aider à s'enfuir et que je garde avec moi Jordan, le temps qu'elle se refasse une situation". Finit-elle

"Très bien, mademoiselle Blye, malgré le fait, que nous n'ayons pas de preuves directes que cet homme puisse se montrer violent envers sa femme, et son fils, je vais mettre en place une protection pour eux deux, je vais devoir passer quelques coups de fil" dit-elle pour la congédier

"Merci Hetty" répondit Kensi tout en quittant la pièce

Pendant ce temps là dans l'open Space

"Alors comme ça vous êtes la cousine de Kensi "commença Deeks pour engager la conversation

"oui, pourquoi cela vous semble improbable je suppose ? "rit-elle, en effet, il était difficile de ne pas voir à quels points les deux femmes étaient différentes physiquement, tandis que l'une avait des boucles brunes, l'autres avait les cheveux blonds et raides. Tandis que Kensi était plutôt grande, Mindy était à peine plus grande qu' Hetty.

"Heu…." Répondit Deeks

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde aurait penser comme vous" sourit-elle

C'est alors que Deeks vit l'air de famille, toutes les deux avait le même sourire, un sourire qui malgré lui le faisait fondre à chaque fois, mais bon il n'allait tout de même pas jeter son dévolu sur la cousine de sa coéquipière, alors qu'il ignorait tout de cette femme, et pourquoi elle débarquait avec son fils à l OSP, et que Kensi était dans le bureau d'Hetty.

Pendant ce temps là, Jordan, restait assis tranquillement sur la chaise de Kensi, et faisait du coloriage,( Mindy prévoyante, avait emmené des feuilles et des crayons ), il était si calme, que cela en était même troublant, se dit Sam, ( lui même papa, d'un petit garçon du même age, qui était très turbulent), comme si il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas créer plus de problème qu'il en y avait déjà.

"he mon grand c'est joli ce que tu as dessiné" dit Sam en s'approchant du bureau ou Jordan dessinait

"merci" répondit le petit garçon en levant la tête vers l'agent, dites monsieur pourquoi est ce ma tata nous a emmené ici Maman et moi ?

"Je ne sais pas mon bonhomme, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu peux m'appeler Sam, pas Monsieur."

"D'accord Sam" répondit Jordan

"ha et pour répondre à ta deuxième question je pense que l'on va avoir tous les deux la réponse à ta question" Dit-il en voyant Kensi sortir du bureau d'Hetty, Jordan qui vit que sa maman discutait avec le monsieur blond couru vers sa tante et se jeta dans ses bras

"Tata quand est que je rentre chez moi ? et pourquoi on est là avec Maman ?"

"Je t'expliquerais tout très vite, chéri, en attendant, est ce que tu peux aller voir ta maman et le monsieur blond la bas s'il te plait ?"

"d'accord" dit il en se dirigeant vers sa maman et Deeks, Kensi fit un signe de tête à Deeks, qui s'exclama :

"je vais vous faire visiter les lieux, d'accord?"

"d'accord merci" répondit Mindy

"oui "s'écria le petit garçon qui avait hâte de percer tous les mystères de ce bâtiment

pendant ce temps là Kensi voulait expliquer à Sam et à Callen la situation, après leur avoir fait un bref résumé, Callen dit:

"Donc en gros, il faut que l'on trouve un truc pour que Mindy disparaisse de la circulation quelques temps, pour la protéger de son macho de son mari "résuma Callen

"oui en quelques sortes, mais je voudrais aussi jeter un coup d'œil au dossier du LAPD qui date de 5 ans, voir si je pourrais trouver quelques chose avec un œil neuf."

"ok" répondit Callen

"Tu peux compter sur nous" ajouta Sam,

"Merci les gars si ça trouve je me trompe, et vraiment je préférerais, mais ça fait 4ans que je fais ce boulot et malheureusement, j'ai peur de ne pas me tromper" dit Kensi

"T'inquiète pas, on les protégera et je suis sur que tu seras une super maman pour ton neveu le temps que Mindy sera ailleurs."

"ouais" répondit Kensi pas convaincue le moins du monde par la dernière réplique de Sam, "on verra bien"

pendant ce temps dans les couloirs de l OSP Deeks faisait la visite guidée du bâtiment et discutait un peu avec Deeks.

"Vous connaissez ma cousine depuis longtemps?" demanda Mindy

"6 mois environ, et je dois dire que c'est un sacré phénomène" sourit-il

"Oui, je m'en doute un peu" répondit-elle, "Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle faisait ce genre de boulot, même si en définitive je ne l'imagine pas faire autre chose de sa vie."

"Dites, est ce que cela vous embête si je vous pose quelques questions sur elle, parce que en vérité, je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas tant que ça."

"Ah mystérieuse Kensi" rigola Mindy, "Et bien étant donné que nos pères étaient frères on se voyaient très souvent dans notre enfance, on s'amusait bien, et puis l'adolescence nous a un peu séparée, différentes écoles, pas forcément envie d'aller voir les oncles et tante pendant les vacances, nous avons fait notre vie chacune de notre coté, et puis lorsque Jordan est né, elle a toujours été là pour lui, elle vient nous voir au moins une fois par moi, enfin jusqu'à maintenant." dit-elle en soupirant

"Je suis désolé" se reprit Deeks, "Si vous ne voulez pas parler de ça, je comprends, je ne sais pas pourquoi Kensi vous a amené ici, mais j'espère que quelque soit la situation j'espère qu'elle s'arrangera."

"Merci agent Deeks" dit-elle doucement

"C'est Lieutenant Deeks, mais appelez moi Marty" dit-il tout en se rendant compte que jamais depuis qu'il n'était devenu flic, il avait permis a quiconque de l'appeler Marty, tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Deeks, mais bon cela ne faisait pas de demander à quelqu'un de l'appeler Lieutenant à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait s'adresser à lui

""Lieutenant", mais attendez je croyais que vous étiez tous des agents spéciaux ?" demanda-elle surprise

"Ils le sont, pas moi, je porte le titre pompeux d'agent de liaison entre la police de LA, et le NCIS, ce qui est une manière élégante de dire que je ne sers à rien, vu que nos services n'ont clairement jamais ouvert un dictionnaire et découvert que le mot liaison existait parce que la communication n'est pas trop leur fort." rigola-il

"Je vois, mais je sure que vous n'êtes pas si inutile que cela. Sinon parlez moi un peu des autres membres de votre équipe."

"Sam, et Callen il sont partenaire depuis maintenant 3 ans, je crois, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, mais ce sont de supers agents, ultras efficaces, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un « officiel » du NCIS."

"C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'en ce moment même Kensi discute du problème qui m'entoure, avec les autres agents, pendant que vous nous tenez compagnie non ?" demanda Mindy

"Peut être" dit Deeks, qui ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était vexé, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde, il avait beau être le coéquipier de Kensi, en fait, il ne servait pas à grand-chose, juste à aider à résoudre quelques enquêtes, et d'essayer de faire sa prétendue liaison avec le NCIS, qui comme il l'avait très justement dit ne servait strictement à rien. La police de LA et le NCIS avait décidé de se faire la guerre,et ce n'était pas une position d'agent de liaison qui aller résoudre le problème. Malgré cela, il se sentait chez lui au NCIS, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille et se dit que Kensi finirait bien par le mettre au courant de la situation.

"En tout cas, c'est très gentil à vous" continua Mindy après quelques instants de silence, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit cela avant, mais elle avait eu l'impression que Deeks était une sorte d'outsider dans l'équipe, après tout Kensi aurait pu demander à n'importe quel autre agent de l'open Space de lui faire faire une visite guidée du bâtiment, mais elle avait choisis Deeks comme pour l'éloigner . Elle le regardait et se dit qu'il était vraiment très beau, il possédait un charme naturel qui devait en faire fondre plus d'une. Elle n'était pas insensible à son charme, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de son mari, même si celui-ci s'avérait être le plus parfait des salauds.

"Enfin, voilà la visite est terminée" sourit-il à Mindy pendant que Jordan marchait devant eux impatient de revoir sa tante, et de lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'open Space ou les attendait Kensi, Sam, et Callen

"vous voilà dit Kensi, Mindy il faut que je te parle"

"Très bien est ce que vous pouvez veiller sur Jordan ?" demanda-elle aux agents

"Pas de problème" répondit Deeks

un peu plus loin dans un couloir éloigné

"On va mettre en place une protection pour toi et ton fils. Pour ce soir, on va dans une planque, il faudra te faire une nouvelle identité, cela devrait prendre deux jours après on avise. d'accord ?" demanda Kensi

"ok, merci pour tout Kens'"

"Ne me remercie pas, attend d'avoir attendu la suite du plan : parce que même si tu ne pars pas avec Jordan, Tim va vouloir le récupérer, et même si ça trouve, il est déjà en chemin, et bien sur la première personne qu'il va aller voir, c'est moi parce qu'il se doute que je suis avec toi, donc on va mettre en place une protection, et puis toi dès que tu as tes nouveaux papiers tu disparaît dans la nature et on dira que vous êtes des témoins sous protection dans une affaire de drogue, et qu'il ne peut pas être mis au courant pour sa propre sécurité."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il va gober un truc pareil"s'exclama Mindy, "Non je sens que ça va foirer ton plan, il vaut mieux qu'il pense que je me suis enfuie avec Jordan, comme ça il nous recherchera, mais il recherchera une femme avec un petit garçon, or je serais toute seule, donc ce sera un moyen de brouiller les pistes"riposta-elle

"Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça avec ton fils c'est illégal tu n'as aucun motif, aucune preuve de maltraitance, parce que très vite notre histoire de drogue va tomber à l' eau et en plus il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n' y croit pas . Mindy c'est le seule plan que nous ayons, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça, même sans ton fils, ça ne change rien, Tim va vouloir à tout prix le récupérer, et d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, je pense que cela sera mieux qu'il parte avec toi, parce que tu a pensé à ce que tu allais lui dire ce soir, quand il va s'apercevoir que vous ne rentrez pas à la maison ? il ne va pas comprendre"

"Je sais Kensi, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il n'a jamais vu son père violent, il a toujours eu une vie dorée, et c'est pour ça que je veux te le confier, le temps que ma situation redevienne normale, il ne doit pas être totalement dépaysée, déjà qu'il change de ville, et d'école, et de copains, je ne veux pas en plus qu'il change d'état, et je sais qu'il sera bien avec toi."

"Ecoutes Mindy je comprends, mais il faut que tu saches que mes horaires de travail n'ont rien à voir avec des horaires de bureau : je ne fais pas du 9h-5h, je ne pourrais pas aller tous les jours le chercher à l'école, et je pense pas que le confier à une baby sitter soit la meilleure option et aussi Tim comme je l'ai dit est très loin d'être idiot il saura que je t'ai aidé puisque je suis ta plus proche famille et que en plus c'est moi qui lui ai parlé."

"Oui je sais, et je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de le trimballer de ville en ville, ne sachant jamais ce que demain nous réserve."

"Ok, bon on verra cette partie, plus tard, pour l'instant, on va vous accompagner à la planque dit-elle tout en entraînant sa cousine vers les autres."

A ce moment Hetty sortit de son bureau, et se dirigea vers les agents revenus à leurs bureau

"Bon, j'espère que Mlle Blye vous a mit au courant de la situation, la planque est prête, vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant, tenez dit-elle a Kensi en lui tendant un porte clé l'adresse est marquée dessus"

"Encore merci Hetty" répondit Kensi en prenant la clé

"Mais de rien très chère, plusieurs dignitaires, et personnalités des Marshall me devaient des services donc cela n'a pas prit longtemps pour vous organiser tout ça."


	6. Chapter 6

AN : voilà j 'avais laissé cette fiction en stand by mais j'ai de nouveau l'inspiration donc voilà le chapitre 6

merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me mettent dans leur favoris, oui qui me laisse des reviews, c'est toujours très agréable de voir qu' on aime ce qu'on écrit.

en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre VI

Les 4 agents sortirent de l'OSP et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures. Sam avec Callen, Kensi Deeks, Mindy et Jordan dans la voiture de Kensi.

« «j'espère que cette histoire va se régler rapidement » dit Callen dans la voiture, « et j'en reviens pas qu'Hetty fasse tout ça pour Kensi »

« tu sais elle le ferait pour chacun d'entre nous »riposta Sam, « elle me donne l'impression d'être une maman parfois »

« oui, c'est vrai »

« c'est bien elle qui t'a forcé à prendre cette maison non ? donc tu vois, elle est toujours là pour nous »

« Ouais, le coup de la maison, je l'avais oublié celui là, elle m'avait mit le dos au mur sur ce coup, là, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais signer les papiers, mais je ne regrette pas » dit Callen

« Tu vois, on a tous besoin d'un chez soi » répondit Sam, « et puis Kensi va avoir besoin de nous, même si elle ne voudras jamais l'admettre. »

La planque où ils étaient était une jolie maison en bordure de mer, qui comprenait une grande cuisine américaine, un petit salon, deux salles de bains, et 4 quatre chambres.

« whoa, Hetty a fait des miracles cette fois » dit Deeks qui semblait impressionné, « cette maison est magnifique »

« ouais c'est vrai admit Kensi, « bon je vais aller faire des courses pour le diner de ce soir, il faut que deux d'entre vous restent avec Mindy et Jordan »

« on va rester répondirent » Sam, et Callen, « et toi et Deeks vous allez au ravitaillement »

« Ok »répondirent Kensi, et Deeks qui partirent

Dans la voiture Kensi conduisait, pendant que Deeks réfléchissait, il ne savait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Mindy et Jordan devaient être mis sous protection, et même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer il se sentait exclus, Mindy n'avait pas eu tord, il était un peu la dernière roue du carrosse, et même si cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre, il se sentait assez mal, si cela aurait été de la part de ses collègues de la police, il s'en serait fiché mais par cette fois, ces personnes il les considéraient un peu comme sa famille, et il souffrait que Kensi ne lui dise rien, et que Sam, et Callen semblaient être au courant, de tout. a sa grande surprise le silence fut brisé par Kensi qui soudain prit la parole

« je suis désolée Deeks » commença-elle, « je me suis rendue compte que Sam, Callen et Eric, étaient au courant de la situation, et pas toi »

« ce n'est pas grave Kensi, je comprend, on n'est pas partenaire depuis longtemps, tu as plus confiance en Sam, Callen ou Eric, ça ne fait rien » répondit Deeks d'un ton léger bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, ce que Kensi remarqua, mais décida de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« ok donc, Mindy est ma cousine comme tu le sais, je suis allée les voir il y a quelques mois, et Mindy m'a confié, que Tim son mari, ne voulait pas qu'elle retravaille parce que pour lui, une femme ça ne sert qu'a faire des enfants, et à rester à la maison pour faire la cuisine, le ménage…. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Mindy jusqu'au moment, où elle s'est rendu compte que son fils aurait de moins en mois besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il va rentrer en primaire, donc elle voulait retravailler, mais Tim s'y oppose, c'est cela qu'elle m'a raconté l'autre jour, et trouvant cela injuste, je suis allée parler à Tim, et là j'ai compris que jamais il ne changera d'avis, et j'ai vu de la haine dans son regard, je ne pourrais pas expliquer exactement,….. enfin tout ça pour dire, que je suis rentrée chez moi, et j'ai commencé à faire une recherche sur lui, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je n'ai rien trouvé alors j'ai appelé Eric, pour qu'il m'aide, et là on a découvert qu'il avait changé de nom suite au décès suspect de sa femme i ans, voilà tu sais toute l'histoire maintenant »

« whaoo quelle histoire, c'est vrai que ça fait flipper »

« ouais, mais maintenant, je commence à me dire que j'ai peut être réagit trop vite, si ça se trouve c'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas, on ne change pas de nom si on a rien à se reprocher. Et puis ça fait 5 ans que je fais ce métier, je sais que je ne me trompe pas dit-elle comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle même »

« moi, je crois que tu as raison » sourit Deeks, « tu es un super agent »

« merci »i répondit Kensi en rougissant un peu, même si elle savait qu'elle était un agent qualifié, s'entendre dire qu'on est un bon agent fait toujours plaisir, et venant de la part de Deeks, qui malgré sa coiffure qui lui donnait 5 ans de moins, avait plus d'expérience du terrain qu'elle, en tout cas en tant que flic, elle avait l'impression d'avoir elle aussi sa place. Au début, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme qu'elle trouvait imbu de sa personne, trop marrant pour quelqu'un ayant choisis une carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, mais elle commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus, et ce compliment lui faisait plaisir, bien que jamais elle ne se l'avouerait.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'habitacle qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à briser. Ils arrivèrent devant le supermarché, et se séparèrent pour aller plus vite, Kensi se chargea de prendre des gâteaux au chocolats qui n'étaient pas que pour elle, mais surtout pour son filleul qui en raffolait, elle prit aussi, du lait de soja, des galettes au riz bio, du jus d'orange pour sa cousine qui contrairement à elle mangeait sain. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée et Deeks remarqua ce qu'elle avait pris

« pourquoi ai-je l'impression que les trucs sains sont pour ta cousine et les gâteaux au chocolats pour toi Kensi » la taquina-il

« quoi » s'offusqua Kensi, « erreur mon cher, les gâteaux sont pour Jordan, ils les adorent »

« Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas le seul »rigola-il

« ok, ce sont aussi mes préférés » admit-elle « ça va tu es content maintenant ? »

« je le savais, bon je crois que nous avons tout ce qui nous faut. Allons à la caisse » répondit-il

après avoir réglé leurs achats ils prirent les sacs et les emmenèrent dans la voiture, puis Kensi se mit au volant, et ils reprirent la route jusqu'à la planque.

Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, et aidés de Mindy et Callen, Sam était en train de jouer à la bataille avec Jordan, ils rangèrent les courses dans les placards, et dans le frigo

« Merci Kens, » lui dit sa cousine quand elle vit que celle-ci avait pensé à elle, et acheté des produits bios, « je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu manges »

« Pas de problème, j'ai pris des gâteaux au chocolat pour Jordan » rigola-elle

« Ha, ça ne m'étonnes pas » rit Mindy, « mais dis moi tu les as acheté pour Jordan, ou pour toi ? »

« Heu, les deux je pense » admi Kensi, qui une fois de plus s'était fait prendre au piège

« Ouais, je m'en doutais » ajouta Deeks qui venait se mêler à la conversation, « elle a toujours été aussi bizarre quand il s'agit de nourriture? » ajouta-il en direction de Mindy

« Non, pas vraiment, en fait je ne me souviens plus très bien » admit Mindy en riant, « mais en tout cas aujourd'hui c'est une vraie calamité, et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire manger sainement, rien n'y fait, madame veut manger ces horribles gâteaux à toutes heures du jour, et en plus Jordan aussi les adorent maintenant, je ne sais pas comment, lui faire passer cette habitude »

« Ce ne sont que des gâteaux Mindy, il faut juste qu'il n'en mange pas constamment » rétorqua Kensi, qui commençait à en avoir marre, que tout le monde se moque de ses habitudes alimentaires, elle mangeait des burritos au fromage le matin, et alors c'est pas interdit que je sache pensa-elle. D'autant plus que cela ne se voyait absolument pas dans la mesure ou tout ce qu'elle mangeait elle le dépensait lors d'entrainement quotidien qui allait du jogging à la salle de gym. « je vais voir Jordan » finit-elle en quittant la cuisine laissant seuls Deeks et Mindy

« Je crois qu'elle est vexée sur ce coup là » finit par dire Deeks qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise

« Elle s'en remettra sourit Mindy, il lui en faut plus pour la déstabiliser »

« Oui surement » répondit Deeks.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon : Jordan était en train de battre à pleine couture Sam à la bataille à sa plus grande joie et au grand désarroi de Sam Kensi était arrivé au milieu d'une partie, et la partie finit Sam dit :

« j'en ai marre de perdre, tiens Kensi tu joues à ma place »

« ouais, alors comme ça, tu as tout perdu » sourit-elle

« toutes les parties, ce gamin est un as de la bataille ou alors il triche »

« je ne triche jamais » rétorqua Jordan avec un air candide

« ouais, bon je vous laisse » finit-il en quittant la pièce,

« dis tata Kensi pourquoi on es dans cette maison, pourquoi tu nous a fait venir là où tu travailles ? «

« heu c'est assez compliqué, disons qu'on va dire que ta maman a décidé que vous devriez prendre quelques vacances rien que tous les deux »

« mais j'ai école lundi moi « répondit Jordan, « on sera de retour lundi hein ? la maîtresse à dit qu'on fera de la peinture »

Kensi soupira, décidément, cela allait être plus compliqué que prévue, elle se disait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour parler aux enfants, et aux gens en général, elle répondit alors

- « je ne sais pas mon ange, tiens tu veux regarder la télé? » lui demanda-elle en lui tendant la télécommande, puis elle quitta la pièce après s'être 'assurer que le programme qu'il regardait était adapté à son âge.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le placard et sortit les paquets de gâteaux qu'ils avaient achetés avec Deeks, elle prit un des paquets puis se dirigea vers le jardin derrière la maison tout en laissant la porte baie vitrée du salon ouverte pour être sur qu'il n'arriverai rien à Jordan. Elle s'installa alors sur un transat et commença à manger. Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir un peu à sa vie, elle adorait son travail, et d'ailleurs elle ne vivait quasiment que pour ça, mais il lui arrivait de se sentir terriblement seule le soir, quand elle savait que personne ne l'attendait chez elle, pas d'enfant, ni de mari petite fille elle en rêvait, et puis elle avait choisit une autre voie, un métier intéressant, mais qui pouvait se montrer dangereux alors elle avait décidé de ne pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse au risque de devoir les abandonner si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais cet choix de vie commençait à lui peser sérieusement, à presque 30 ans, elle en avait assez de vivre seule, mais au fond d'elle s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à être une mère et une épouse. Et puis l'idée de garder Jordan ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle aurait beaucoup de travail en plus d'essayer de résoudre cette enquête, il en y aurait d'autres dont certaines, elle le savait pouvait être dangereuses, mais pour l'instant elle choisit ne pas y pensé, et savoura ses gâteaux. Deeks et Mindy peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent se dit –elle, le chocolat est le meilleur de tous les antidépresseurs, et super efficace contre le blues, non pas qu'elle soit déprimée, mais elle était inquiète, car cette enquête qu'ils allaient mené la touchait directement, et elle savait que si ils trouvaient des éléments probants contre Tim, Hetty lui demanderait sûrement de se retirer de cette enquête. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était agent fédéral qu'une enquête, la touchait plus spécifiquement elle que les autres, la première fois que quelqu'un de sa famille était directement menacé, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Elle savait qu'elle devait restée objective, et ne pas considérer Tim Sullivan comme étant un salaud jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve des véritables preuves qui le condamnerait si toutefois il était coupable. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise, et pourtant, elle savait que cela ne raterait pas.

En soupirant elle retourna dans le salon où Jordan était toujours en train de regarder la télé, elle s'assis à coté de lui, et lui tendit un gâteau

« tiens je sais que tu les adores » lui dit-elle

« merci Tata sourit le petit garçon, mais maman ne veut pas que je mange avant le dîner »

« Pour une fois, je pense qu'elle fera une exception » lui répondit Kensi

« cool » sourit-il en prenant un gâteau, tout en continuant de regarder son dessin animé, une histoire de super héro intergalactique qui passait son temps à sauver toutes sortes de populations.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de dessins animés, mais elle aimait bien passer du temps avec son neveu, donc elle était prête à regarder un dessin animé débile à la télé. Comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, il était littéralement hypnotisé par la télé, et donc il semblait avoir oublié, qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et que son père lui manquait, mais il fallait lui dire la vérité, et elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle, de lui dire, mais à Mindy.

Elle se leva, et alla chercha sa cousine qu'elle trouva dans la cuisine, elle commençait à préparer le repas, aidé de Deeks.

« hé, ça sent bon vous nous préparez quoi ? »demanda-elle en entrant dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Mindy

« tu m'a fais peur » s'exclama cette dernière, « tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque, je ne suis pas un agent fédéral moi »

« désolée » sourit Kensi, « Dis Jordan commence à poser plein de questions, et je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui parle le plus rapidement possible, je lui ai dit que vous preniez quelques jours de vacances rien que tous les deux, mais je ne pense pas que cela l'ai convaincu, il veut à tout prix retourner à l'école lundi »

« oui, je sais » soupira Mindy « mais je ne sais comment faire, il adore son père ….. mais toi…..peut être….. »

« je t'arrête tout de suite » l'interrompit Kensi, » ce n'est pas à moi de lui annoncer et de plus il faut que je te dise autre chose que tu ne sais pas encore » commença-elle

« vas y de toute façon au point ou j'en suis …. »

« Tim Sullivan n'est pas son vrai nom, il l'a changé i ans, après avoir été accusé puis blanchi de la mort de sa première femme au Texas » ajouta Kensi

« Quoi… non… bégaya Mindy, tu veux dire que je vis depuis 6 ans avec un meurtrier, que mon nom n'est qu'une invention, mais... je... Kensi toute ma vie est un mensonge alors? »

« Je suis désolée Mindy, mais il fallait que tu le saches, mais pour l'instant on est sur de rien, alors ce n'est peut être rien » répondit Kensi, puis elle fit signe à Deeks de la suivre

« Je ne sais pas comment elle va gérer ça » lui confia-elle, une fois sortie de la pièce, « je vais demander à Callen de veiller sur elle »

« Kensi c'est ta cousine, tu devrais veiller sur elle, tu la connais mieux que personne » répliqua Deeks, « elle sera plus à l'aise avec toi, et puis ce n'est que le temps qu'on lui fasse sa nouvelle identité et qu'on l'envoie ailleurs, c'est une histoire de quelques jours »

« Non » répondit fermement Kensi, « je ne peux pas »

Elle quitta la pièce suivie par Deeks qui l'appela

« Kensi ou vas-tu ? »

« Au commissariat demander le dossier de cette affaire, je veux y jeter un coup d'œil »

« Non tu n'iras pas…. ».

« Et puis encore » l'interrompit Kensi, « Je sais me défendre et … »

« Si tu m'avais laisser finir ma phrase, j'aurais dit « tu n'iras pas seule », répondit Deeks, « à l'heure qu'il est Tim doit chercher sa femme, et son fils partout, et il ira te chercher toi en priorité, donc tu ne sort pas sans escorte. En plus tu as besoin d'une autorisation pour accéder à un dossier d'une affaire, et moi je peux te l'obtenir »

« C'est une affaire classé depuis 5 ans Deeks, ce n'est pas un secret défense, et puis je te rappelles que tu n'es pas en très bon termes avec tes collègues donc tu crois vraiment que quand ils vont te voir arriver il vont tout de suite te remettre le dossier, en plus c'est un dossier de la police du Texas, donc techniquement qui n'a rien à voir avec la police du LAPD dit » elle sarcastique

« Il y à une raison pour laquelle ils me détestent, et crois moi, c'est grâce à ça que tu pourra avoir ton dossier » dit Deeks sombrement

« Très bien, alors on y va » soupira-elle


	7. Chapter 7

AN; voici le chapitre VII, encore une grand merci à tous ceux qui me prennent le temps de me lire et qui aime cette histoire, et qui me laisse des reviews toujours aussi gentilles.

VirginieO6: un grand merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et qu'elle répondra à tes questions, sur le pourquoi les flics détestent Deeks, mais tous les secrets ne sont pas encore dévoilés.

Chapitre VII

Ils prirent la voiture de Kensi, et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat, Deeks ne semblait pas nerveux à l'idée de revenir au commissariat 3 mois après avoir appris que son patron était un flic ripoux, et qu'il avait été condamné pour meurtre. Ce jour là, il avait donné rendez vous à son boss, pour lui faire avouer que c'était lui depuis le début qui tirait les ficelles, il avait avoué et essayer de tuer Deeks, mais Sam, Callen et Kensi étaient là, et avait arrêté son patron. Deeks avait alors perdu le contrôle et avait mis toutes ses forces dans une baffe magistrale qu'il lui donna, ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu Kensi dire son prénom qu'il se calma, et il jura de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle comme ça.

Il s'était senti minable de s'être emporté contre un imbécile qui pour lui ne méritait pas le titre d'homme. 3 mois plus tard, il s'était remis de ce choc, mais il lui arrivait encore de penser à son ancienne partenaire Jess Traynor, malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Scarli , il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ils étaient amis, mais cela l'avait profondément choqué qu'il fasse de telles insinuations. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour, il avait juré de plus jamais avoir de collègue féminine. Bien sur cette promesse n'avait jamais été tenue, puisque cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il faisait équipe avec l'agent Blye, mais il n'aurait changé de partenaire pour rien au monde.

Aujourd'hui il se sentait plus serein, en fait maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce changement avait débuté lorsque il avait officiellement été considéré comme étant un membre officiel de l'équipe.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat, ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et Deeks la précéda dans le commissariat, il savait déjà comment s'y prendre pour récupérer le dossier, il dit à Kensi

« Attends moi ici s'il te plait, je reviens dans cinq minutes »

« ok »répondit Kensi, elle voulait protester mais elle sentait que cela n'aurait servi à rien, donc pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas argumenter et de l'attendre dans la voiture.

Deeks, se dirigea vers le commissariat. Il inspira profondément et entra. Son apparition ne passa pas inaperçue plusieurs personnes relevèrent le nez de leur paperasse et le regardèrent, mais il n'en avait que faire, et se dirigea vers un bureau en particulier :

« Qu'est que tu veux ? » demanda hargneusement le propriétaire du bureau, un ancien coéquipier de Deeks, mais qui semblait encore moins l'apprécier que les autres.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu….. moi très bien… merci » sourit Deeks, « Bon trêve de politesse , je voudrais avoir accès à un dossier » demanda fermement Deeks sachant d'avance la réponse qui d'ailleurs ne se fit pas attendre :

« Va te faire voir » répondit le policier

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça Alex », répondit calmement Deeks, « Mais le truc c'est que tu vas pas trop avoir le choix mon pote, sinon je racontes ce que je sais aux affaires internes, et crois moi c'en est finit de ta carrière » lui chuchota-il en s'approchant de son épaule.

« Ok » lui répondit Alex, qui avait blêmi à l'entente de la menace de Deeks, qu'il savait sérieuse. Il se leva suivit par Deeks, puis se dirigea vers la salle des archives remplies de boites dans lesquelles étaient des multitudes de dossiers traités au fil des années. « Il te faut quel dossier ? » lui demanda-il en s'installant à un ordinateur pour taper le nom du fichier

« Tim Tallman mais tu ne le trouvera pas ici, c'est un dossier de la police du Texas » lui dit Deeks toujours aussi calmement

« Alors pourquoi tu veux me faire trouver un dossier qui n'est pas dans nos archives » répondit Alex, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

« Parce que je veux que tu contactes Danny Denison, tu le connais aux dernières nouvelles c'était ton frangin »

« Quoi tu veux que j'appelle mon frère à qui j'ai pas parlé depuis 10 ans, mais t' es malade ? »

« Non, tu n'auras pas à lui parler donnes moi juste son numéro »

« Ok le voil » lui dit-il en griffonnant un numéro sur un bout de papier

Deeks le composa sur son propre portable et on décrocha au bout de deux sonneries

….

« Ici Marty Deeks de la police de los Angeles, collègue de votre frère »

« Je n'ai pas de frère répondit la voix »

« Ecoutez je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de votre frère, et entre nous j'en ai rien à faire de lui, mais j'ai besoin d'un numéro de dossier pour accéder à un rapport d'enquête de votre police datant d'i ans »

« Très bien le nom ? »

"Tim Tallman …. T ….A…. L… L …M… A … N" épela Deeks

« Ok je l'ai dit la voix: Aurélie Tallman retrouvée morte dans sa voiture, on a conclu à un accident le rapport ne disait rien de spécifique, elle avait un peu bu, elle a perdu le contrôle du véhicule, elle s'est prit un arbre, et elle en est morte. C'est tout »

« Ok, vous pouvez quand même me faxer le rapport s'il vous plait à la police de Los Angeles au poste de votre frère vous avez le numéro ? »

« Oui, et malgré tout dites bonjour de ma part à mon crétin de frangin »

« Je le ferais » répondit Deeks « merci »

« Pas de quoi » répondit l'homme en raccrochant

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient revenus au poste de travail d'Alex, et Deeks récupéra les feuillets du rapport, il s'apprêtait à partir mais il se retourna et dit :

« Au fait, ton frère te passe le bonjour, et même si tu peux pas me sacquer, merci pour ce rapport » lui dit-il en tournant les talons. Alex ne dit rien, se rassit, à son poste de travail et recommença à retravailler.

Deeks quitta le commissariat retourna vers la voiture où il retrouva Kensi, assise sur le siège passager le regard dans le vide, il se mit coté conducteur et lui tendit le dossier

« voilà ton dossier » lui dit-il « je t'avais dit que je l'aurais »

« Merci Deeks » lui dit-elle en prenant le dossier et en commençant à le feuilleter, « Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir comment tu te l'es procuré »

« Un jour, peut être, tu le sauras » dit-il énigmatique, « Bon si j'ai bien compris tu me laisses conduire? » demanda-il surpris

« Ouais, faut que je lise ce rapport, et j'ai beau, être Wonder woman, je ne peux pas lire et conduire en même temps. Mais tu fais une égratignure sur ma voiture et je t'étrangle »

« Compris » répondit Deeks en rigolant il mit le contact et démarra.

Ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard, Kensi, avait finit de lire le rapport, et elle était de mauvaise humeur, rien dedans ne laissait supposer que les agents de la police de l'époque s'étaient trompés et avaient laissé passer quelque chose.

En entrant dans la maison elle était d'une humeur massacrante et comme toujours elle passait ses nerfs sur Deeks

« Mais enfin c'est pas possible où t'a appris à conduire t'a faillis rentrer dans cette voiture » s'exclama-elle

« Hé j'ai réussi à me garer, et ta voiture n'a pas d'égratignure, j'ai droit à un bonus non ? et puis je pouvais pas prévoir que la voiture allait me faire une queue de poisson, elle avait pas mis son clignotant, je suis pas devin »

« ha ha, ouais, ba en attendant, plus jamais tu conduis ma voiture » dit elle en s'éloignant furieuse pour se calmer

Deeks était toujours souriant, il se rendit dans le salon où Callen Sam, et Jordan qui faisaient une partie de monopoly

« Salut tout le monde » Il fit un signe discret à Callen qui se leva et dit « je reviens, me volez pas tout mon argent hein ? »

« Alors? » demanda Callen quand ils sortirent de la pièce

« J'ai le dossier, Kensi l'a lu, mais rien ne ressort vraiment, on n'a rien Callen , on n' a aucune raison de rouvrir de dossier »

« Ok, bon je suppose que Kensi est furax » dit Callen « Vous vous êtes encore disputé à ce que j'ai pu entendre »

« ouais, faut croire qu'elle a décider de passer ses nerfs sur moi » sourit Deeks

« bon je vais allez la voir, Mindy est dans la cuisine elle prépare le repas »

Callen trouva Kensi dans la salle de bain en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche

« he Kens » dit doucement Callen pour ne pas la brusquer, « Deeks m'a mis au courant pour le dossier, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, mais on va pas abandonner crois moi »

« ouais, mais de toute façon cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose, comme l'a dit Deeks on n'a rien, on peut pas rouvrir l'enquête, et si on ré ouvre pas l'enquête, on a aucun moyen légal pour le faire tomber, et cette mascarade prendra très vite fin, Tim doit avoir ses relations dans la police, et même au gouvernement, il va vite se rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'une tentative de lui enlever son fils »

« On le temps, et puis Hetty nous a certifié que cet endroit était sur, tu connais Hetty, elle aussi a ses entrées au gouvernement, alors pour l'instant on a une longueur d'avance »

« Ouais, bon merci Callen dit elle, je vais descendre voir comment Mindy s'en sort en cuisine, mais bon la connaissant, on aura droit à un repas de chef » fit-elle en souriant.

Elle redescendit à la cuisine où elle trouva Deeks, et Mindy aux fourneaux, Mindy vérifiant la cuisson d'un plat au four, pendant que Deeks surveillait des légumes dans une casserole sur le feu.

Elle entra, prit les assiette dans le placard et entreprit de mettre la table, elle voulait se rendre utile et surtout éviter de penser, alors elle disposa les assiettes, les couverts sur la table du salon, revient chercher les verres, amena la carafe d'eau, puis resta au salon où elle joua, avec Callen et Sam, et Jordan au monopoly. Le jeu battait son plein lorsque les deux cuistots vinrent leur dire que le repas était prêt. Ils se mirent donc tous à table et la discussion était animée surtout rythmée par Mindy qui racontaient des anecdotes sur son enfance avec Kensi, l'ambiance était conviviale et Jordan ne semblait plus si pressé de rentrer chez lui. Finalement l'idée de passer quelques jours de vacances avec sa maman, et sa tante, lui faisait plaisir.

Au grand embarras de Kensi, Mindy raconta alors un événement embarrassant de son enfance, enfin embarrassant pour elle, mais marrant pour les autres:

« he Kens s'écria Mindy tu te souviens de ce noël on devait avoir 9 ans, et tu avais piqué ta crise, parce que le père noël ne t'avais pas amené la Barbie fête d'hiver »

A ces mots, Kensi rougit violemment, elle se rappelait de ce souvenir comme si c'était hier, elle avait passé des mois à regarder par la vitrine, la poupée barbies, et lorsque elle avait écrit sa lettre au père nöel, elle l'avait inscrite en gros et en premier sur la feuille, mais son père s'était trompé et lui avait acheté une autre poupée barbies, et en ouvrant le papier elle avait piquer une belle crise de nerfs

- « Mindy » commença Kensi, « s'il te plait... »

- « arrête c'était trop drôle tu étais vraiment furax »

- « oui bon c'était il y a 20 ans tout ça » l'interrompit Kensi tout en se levant et débarrassant les assiettes qu'elle amena à la cuisine

Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle se souvenait elle aussi de ce souvenir, mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de son geste, et avec les années de recul son attitude lui avait semblé puérile et surtout celle d'une enfant gâtée, elle en avait toujours honte, malgré les années qui avaient passé, et n'avait plus jamais reparlé de cette poupée, elle en avaient eu plusieurs après ça, et pendant longtemps elle s'étaient amusées avec, lorsque son père ne lui apprenait pas tout ce que l'on pourrait enseigner à un fils. Et puis surtout elle se sentait blessé par rapport à Sam, Callen et Deeks, comments allaient ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle avait jouer aux barbies étant petite, elle qui avait temps de temps à se faire accepter dans ce monde d'homme et avait renier tous ces souvenirs de jeunesse. Bien sur elle était consciente de faite toute une histoire pour pas grand chose, mais honnêtement, trop de choses se passaient en ce moment et c'était un peu la goutte d'eau.

Elle en voulait à Mindy d'avoir raconter tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps enfouie dans un coin de sa tête, et auxquels elle ne voulaient plus penser.

Quand aux autres ils essayaient d'imaginer Kensi en train de jouer avec des barbies, ce qui ne leur paraissait pas réelement possible d'ailleur Callen s'exclama

_ « vraiment kensi jouer aux barbies? »

C'est alors que Deeks fit sont apparition dans la cuisine rapportant le plat, il vit Kensi de dos penchée sur l'évier qui commençait à faire la vaisselle.

« On pourra faire ça plus tard »lui dit-il, ce qui fit sursauter Kensi qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et elle faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'elle lavait.

« Mais ça va pas » s'écria elle en fusillant Deeks du regard tout en récupérant de justesse l'assiette et se retournant vers l'évier pour continuer de faire sa vaisselle. L'attitude de la jeune femme dérouta Deeks, il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus virulente plus impétueuse, mais non, elle s'était retournée vers l'évier et fait comme si il n'était pas là

« Kens » reprit-il « doucement ça va ? »

« Très bien merci, bon maintenant je voudrais en finir avec cette vaisselle »

« Tu la feras après, viens on va manger le dessert » reprit il

« Alors écoutes moi bien, soit je fais la vaisselle, soit je retournes au salon et j'étrangle ma cousine dit elle, donc tu vois pour le bien de tous je vais rester là, à passer mes nerfs sur l'éponge ça vaudra mieux »

« Bon ok, :mais je tiens à ce que tu goûtes mon gâteau d'abord à toi la priorité » dit-il en sortant du frigo un gâteaux au chocolat parsemé de glaçage au sucre glace, il le mit sur un plat, en coupa une part qu'il mit sur une assiette à dessert, sortit une petite cuiller puis tendit le tout à Kensi, qui malgré son air étonné n'opposa pas de résistance et goûta le gâteau.

« Whoo Deeks c'est délicieux » dit-elle après en avoir mangé une bouchée, « C'est vraiment toi qui l'a fait ? »

« Oui » sourit Deeks, »Jj'ai quelques talents cachés »

« Comme celui de faire la cuisine, je suis épatée » dit-elle d'un air sincère

« Merci, bon je ferais mieux de couper ce gâteau et de le servir, parce que sinon je crois que tu vas tout le manger »

« Non même pas, j'ai plus faim » dit-elle la mine faussement boudeuse

« Ha ha » rit Deeks, « Bon allez viens maintenant, tu auras droit à une autre part de gâteau si tu viens manger le dessert avec nous »

« Quel chantage » rit-elle « Mais c'est bon tu as gagné » elle suivit le jeune homme au salon en se disant et pas pour la première fois, qu'il avait vraiment le don de lui redonner le sourire, elle savait qu'elle n' était pas toujours drôle qu'elle prenait la mouche pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais il arrivait toujours à la faire sourire quelque soit les circonstances, même si parfois il était vraiment gonflant, mais elle avait appris que cela faisait partie de son caractère.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au salon, où Deeks, aidé de Kensi servit les autres. Il coupa 6 parts puis chacun mangea et le félicita de ses talents de pâtissier. Kensi eu droit à sa deuxième part, comme lui avait promis Deeks, et elle sembla avoir fait abstraction de la gène que sa cousine avait fait naître en elle. elle était joyeuse, elle riait désormais aux anecdotes que racontaient Mindy qui semblait s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en racontant ce souvenir. La bonne humeur de Kensi n'échappa à Callen qui sourit et se dit que Deeks ne devait pas être étranger à cela.

_Plus tard dans la soirée_ : il était dans les environs de 11 heures quand Jordan commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, il s'était à moitié endormi sur l'épaule de Deeks . Mindy le souleva et entrepris de le monter dans sa chambre, mais le petit garçon ne voulait pas lâcher Deeks, alors il le souleva et il dit à Mindy

« Je vais le coucher si vous voulez »

« Merci » répondit Mindy

Deeks monta à l'étage, et se dirigea vers une des chambres, il le mit dans un des lits, lui enleva ses chaussures, et le borda, puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit auquel le petit garçon répondit par un vague murmure, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il poussa la porte sans toutefois la fermer complètement, laissant un rayon de lumière du couloir filtrer sous la porte, pour que le petit garçon n'ai pas peur. Il redescendit dans le salon, où il trouva Callen et Sam en train de parler de la mission qu'ils allaient devoir mener

« ha Deeks, te voilà »

« alors comment on procède? » demanda Deeks

« Avec Sam on en a parlé, et on pense qu'il faudra organiser des tours de surveillances, jusqu'au moment où Mindy aura ses nouveaux papiers »

« ça me semble bien » répondit Deeks,

« d'autant plus qu' Hetty n'a pas rappelé,mais on risque d'avoir d'autres affaires en parallèle, et on ne peut pas ne pas les résoudre » ajouta Sam,

« ok donc demain, avec Kensi je retournes à l'OSP, pour assurer la permanence, et vous vous occuper de Mindy et Jordan »

« ok, mais je pensais plutôt vous laisser Kensi et toi ici, pour veiller sur sa cousine et son filleul, elle les connaît mieux que nous » objecta Callen

« Non » dit fermement Deeks, « Je pense qu'il faut l'éloigner de cet endroit »

« Très bien » répondit Callen « On fait comme ça, bon demain sera une dure journée pour tous, allons nous reposer, Deeks, toi et Kensi vous prenez le premier tour de garde ça te va? »

« Ok à demain » dit Deeks qui se leva et se dirigea alors vers la cuisine où il était sur de trouver les deux cousines qui finissaient de ranger les restes du repas, il s'éclairci la gorge et dit

« Sam et Callen et moi on a discuté, et on a décidé qu'ils resteraient pour assurer votre protection à vous et à Jordan » dit-il en regardant Mindy, « Et que nous » finit-il en regardant Kensi « on devait retourner à l'OSP, pour assurer une permanence, si il y a d'autres enquêtes »

« Très bien » répondit calmement Kensi, « Je te tiendrais au courant pour tes nouveaux papiers » dit-elle en regardant sa cousine.

« Merci Kens » répondit sa cousine en souriant.

« J'ai mit votre fils dans la deuxième chambre à droite » dit Deeks à Mindy

« Merci Marty » répondit Mindy

Kensi sursauta en entendant Mindy appeler Deeks Marty, personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, ce qui était étrange puisque tous les membres de l'équipe s'appelaient par leurs prénoms excepté Callen qui n'était appelé G que par Sam. En vérité il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté de ça, et automatiquement Kensi avait appelé Deeks par son nom de famille, et elle l'avait une fois appelé Marty et il l'avait reprise en lui disant qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Deeks, elle n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus, et s'était contenté de l'appeler Deeks, et voilà que sa cousine qui connaissait son coéquipier depuis à peine 8 heures l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Cela l'affectait, elle commençait juste à lui faire confiance et apparemment lui faisait plus confiance à sa cousine qu'a elle, alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis 6 mois.

« Pas de quoi » répondit Deeks,

« Bon je vais aller vérifier la porte d'entrée, les fenêtres, et les entrées et sorties potentielles » dit Kensi qui avait retrouvé son ton professionnelle. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser ces sentiments personnels interférer dans l'enquête, mais le problème était que toute cette enquête était une affaire personnelle.

« Ok »

Elle quitta la pièce, vérifia la porte d'entrée, ferma les derniers volets qui n'étaient pas fermés, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune ouverture ne resterais ouverte. Car même si pour l'instant le danger ne semblait pas immédiat, Kensi savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, si ce n'était pas fait que Tim se rende compte que sa femme et son fils avait disparu, dès demain il faudrait se montrer très prudent, et empêcher au maximum Jordan et Mindy de sortir de la maison, ce qui serait dur surtout pour un enfant qui a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, elle retourna dans la cuisine. Deeks y était encore seul il finissait de ranger la pièce :

« J'ai tout vérifié » lui dit Kensi tout est fermé

« Très bien, dis tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on échange avec Callen et Sam, après tout c'est ta cousine ? »

« Non Deeks, Sam, et Callen seront très bien pour s'occuper de Mindy et Jordan, et moi je te l'ai dit il faut que je pense à autre chose, que je résolve d'autres enquêtes »

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux »lui dit doucement Deeks, « Bon ça y est la cuisine est rangée, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, va dormir »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée » mentit-elle

« Kensi, aller ne discute pas » dit il fermement

« Ok j'y vais réveille moi dans deux heures je te relayerais »

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers une des chambres inoccupée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, et s'endormit aussitôt.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà le chapitre VIII _

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment ce que j'écris, j'essaie de faire au mieux. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages. _

Chapitre VIII

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kensi s'était endormit. Pendant ce temps là au salon Deeks regardait une de ses émissions de télé achat afin de ne pas s'endormir.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui aussi, il avait du soudoyé un de ses anciens collègues, en le menaçant d'aller voir les affaires internes et de leur dire que celui ci touchait des pots de vins de riches hommes d'affaires qui ne voulaient pas payer leurs contraventions. Si cela venait aux oreilles des affaires internes la carrière de ce jeune agent serait terminée, et même si Deeks, ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, il ne voulait pas avoir à le dénoncer, et puis toucher des pots de vins pour des contraventions ce n'était pas comme toucher des pots de vins pour des affaires de meurtres. En plus Alex avait une femme et 3 enfants à charge, alors lorsque il avait découvert ça, il n'avait rien dit, mais aujourd'hui il s'était servi de ça pour appeler le frère de celui-ci, afin d'accéder à un dossier. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable, après tout, Alex l'avait ignoré lorsqu'ils avaient été partenaires, et lorsque Deeks lui avait sauvé la vie, à maintes reprises, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remercier. Même si il ne laissait rien paraître, il lui arrivait de souffrir de voir qu'il n'était pas apprécié au sein de la police. D'autant que dans son enfance, il se souvenait que justement il était l'un des élèves les plus appréciés de son école, surtout à cause de son humour, un masque qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années, pour éviter de trop souffrir: les heures qu'il passait à l'école étaient les plus heureuses de sa journée, alors il faisait tout pour s'amuser, afin de ne pas trop penser que lorsque il rentrerait à la maison, son père aurait trop bu et passerait ses nerfs sur lui ou sa mère.

Tout cela avait changé lorsque il avait eu 11 ans et qu'il avait été contraint de tirer sur son père en état de légitime défense, celui ci avait alors été emprisonné et depuis il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

Arrivé dans la police, il avait vite compris que son attitude de jeune chien un peu fou, n'était pas tellement appropriée, mais qu'a cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas changer pour faire plaisir à ses collègues. Il savait qu'il avait du talant, et un en particulier : celui de pouvoir devenir n'importe qui en n'importe quelle circonstances, et son patron avait donc décidé de l'envoyer en mission d'infiltration le plus possible afin qu'il ne perturbe pas trop le commissariat.

Deeks avait vite compris que les flics infilitrés n'étaient jamais beaucoup appréciés, parce qu'ils étaient par nature solitaire, alors que le propre d'un partenariat c'est de travailler en équipe. Ses collègues n'aimait pas sa manière d'être. La raison était simple : ils étaient tout simplement jaloux. La plupart des flics se contentaient de faire de la paperrasse ou de mettre des PV, ou d'arrêter des délits mineurs, tandis que lui allait s'infiltrer dans les milieux les plus dangereux.

Il en était advenu que progressivement tous les flics de son commissariat l'avait pris en grippe et ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il pouvait être satisfait, puisque il continuait de faire le métier qu'il aimait, mais en plus il était plus apprécié par ses nouveaux collègues qu'il n'avait jamais été de sa vie. Les débuts avaient été difficiles surtout dans un tel milieu ou la confiance est primordiale mais en même temps tellement difficile à accorder. Il était reconnaissant à Sam, Callen et surtout à Kensi de lui avoir laissé une chance.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu aider Kensi à obtenir ce dossier même si cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui avait toujours du compter que sur lui même.

Tandis qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, avec le fond sonore de la télévision, il se décida à monter et à réveiller Kensi pour qu'elle puisse le relayer et qu'il puisse aller dormir un peu.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Kensi, mais lorsque il la vit, dormant, si paisiblement, il ne put se résoudre à la réveiller, alors il redescendit à la cuisine afin de se faire un café pour tenir les quelques heures avant le lever du jour. Il ne fut que moyennement surpris de voir Callen de dos dans la cuisine en train de jouer au scrabble avec un alphabet cyrillique, en effet il était de notoriété publique que Callen ne dormait pas, ou presque.

Deeks s'éclairci la gorge pour signifier sa présence et Callen se retourna

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas dormir » dit Deeks

« Ouais » répondit Callen, « Tu joues » lui demanda-il

« heu… je joue déjà très mal en anglais alors en russe je crois que je vais passer » sourit Deeks, « Bon j'allais me faire du café, tu en veux ? »

« Je veux bien répondit il, sinon comment Kensi tiens le coup ? »

« oh tu la connais, mais elle va s'en tirer, après tout c'est Kensi » rigola Deeks

« Au fait, je voulais dire que je suis désolé, de ne pas t'avoir cru lorsque tu disais que quelques chose n'allait pas pour Kensi je veux dire, quelque chose de grave » dit sérieusement Callen,

«T 'inquiète » lui répondit Deeks, « C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'aurais espéré que ce n'était rien »

« Ouais, bon tu devrais aller te reposer, je ne dors pas de toute façon, et je pense qu'il est inutile de réveiller Kensi, alors va te reposer t'a l'air crevé. Demain vous devez aller à l'OSP »

« Ouais, t'a raison » répondit Deeks,à demain dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il retourna dans le salon, éteignit la télé, s'allongea dans le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil californien perçait déjà par la fenêtre. Il se leva se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il prit une douche froide qui acheva de le réveiller, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, le jeu de scrabble était toujours là.

« Bonjour » dit une voix derrière lui, qui fit se retourner Deeks

« Bonjour Mindy » répondit Deeks, « Vous êtes matinale »

« oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, trop de choses en tête » répondit-elle vaguement, « Vous savez comment cela va se passer à présent, je veux dire vous devez être dans une sorte de missions de protection rapprochée non ? » demanda-elle,

« pas exactement » répondit Deeks, « Vous allez devoir rester ici, le temps que vos nouveaux papiers soient prêts, et ainsi vous et Jordan pourrez allez refaire votre vie ailleurs »

« Mais je ne pars pas avec Jordan » interrompit Mindy, « Jordan va rester avec Kensi, le temps que ma situation soit clarifiée, je ne veux pas qu'il soit trimballé de ville en ville »

« Ah je vois » répondit Deeks « Je n'étais pas au courant de cette facette du plan, mais en effet c'est judicieux, puisque dans quelques heures votre mari va partir à votre recherche et il recherchera une femme avec un enfant, alors une femme seule passera plus facilement inaperçue »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais Kensi pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée » ajouta Mindy, « Pourtant je sais que cela est la meilleure solution, en plus Jordan adore Kensi, et je sais que cela se passera bien »

« Je dois vous avouer que je n'imagine pas tellement Kensi en maman, mais vous semblez mieux la connaître que nous, alors je pense que vous faîtes le bon choix. »

« Vous savez Kensi est douée avec les enfants, même si je sais que jamais, elle ne se l'avouera, je sais qu'elle sera géniale avec lui, et aussi je pense qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule » répondit-elle malicieusement

« Comment ça » répondit Deeks qui ne savait pas de quoi parlait sa cousine, « Kensi ne me parle pas de sa vie privée, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait quelqu'un »

« Moi non plus » répondit Mindy surprise, « Mais je faisais allusion à vous Callen et Sam, vous avez l'air tous assez proche non? »

« Oui, mais comme vous l'avez très justement dit la dernière fois, je ne suis que l'outsider, Callen, Sam, et Kensi eux sont proches, mais pas avec moi » soupira Deeks

« J'ai comme l'impression que cela vous fait de la peine » répondit doucement Mindy

« Oui, et non » répondit Deeks, « Dans ce milieu, il faut parfois du temps avant que l'on puisse se faire confiance, et encore plus avec Kensi, elle a l'air d'avoir eu sa dose de souffrance dans sa vie »

« Oui, comme nous tous » soupira Mindy, « Bon je crois que le café est prêt, vous voulez aller le prendre avec moi sur la terrasse ? »

« Je ne peux pas désolé, je dois retourner au travail, Callen et Sam resteront avec vous »

« Oh vous ne restez pas ? » demanda un peu tristement Mindy, elle aurait bien aimé rester un peu avec le jeune blond, elle pourrait lui parler, non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Callen et Sam, mais avec Deeks, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui parler, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un ami, et pas simplement un flic qui assure votre protection.

« Ha vous êtes là » dit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Salut Kensi » dit Deeks « Bien dormi ? »

« oui, mais tu aurais du me réveiller je t'aurais relayer parce que toi tu as une mine épouvantable » répondit Kensi,

« tu étais fatiguée, il fallait que tu dormes » répondit simplement Deeks

« et bien merci c'est gentil » répondit Kensi. Normalement elle aurait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle même, qu'elle pouvait faire plusieurs nuits blanches et assurer ensuite, mais là elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait juste en finir le plus vite possible avec cette enquête, pour que sa vie à elle aussi retrouve un semblant de normalité, enfin aussi ,normale que puisse être la vie d'une agent fédéral travaillant dans des missions d'infiltration. Elle se retourna et s'adressa ensuite à Mindy « on doit retourner au bureau, je te tiens au courant, embrasse Jordan pour moi »

« Merci Kens » répondit Mindy

« Bon on y va » dit Kensi à Deeks

« Tiens les clés de la voiture » lui répondit-il en lui tendant les clés

« Merci » dit elle en les prenant et en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit par Deeks

_Dans la voiture _

_Le silence s'était installé une fois de plus dans l'habitacle et ce fut Kensi qui le brisa _

« Mindy va bien ? » demanda-elle, elle semblait un peu triste tout à l'heure

« Oui, je crois, mais elle doit être un peu perturbée par tout ce qui lui arrive c'est normal »

« Ouais peut être » répondit Kensi pas convaincue

« Alors comme ça tu va t'occuper de Jordan pendant que ta cousine sera partie » dit Deeks

« Ouais, je paris que c'est Mindy qui t'a dit son idée géniale, enfin de son point de vue en tout cas répondit elle sarcastique parce que je ne sais pas où elle a eu son idée géniale, mais je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va foirer, enfin bref on peu parler d'autre chose ? »

« Ouais pas de problème, mais pour ce que ça vaut tu fera une super maman » répondit Deeks en souriant

« Ouais, on verra bien » dit –elle en se garant sur sa place de parking réservée.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux. Kensi alluma son ordinateur et commença à rattraper son retard de paperasse, afin de passer le temps et essayer de ne pas penser, à ce qui l'attendait. Deeks,en fit autant, il alluma son ordinateur et commença à taper son rapport d'une enquête précédente. Ils travaillèrent alors dans un silence religieux, afin de boucler aussi vite que possible un travail ennuyeux pour tous les deux, car tout comme Kensi, Deeks détestait tout ce qui était de la paperasserie.

Leur supplice fut de courte durée puisque quelques minutes plus tard Eric les siffla depuis les escaliers.

Ils montèrent alors les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la salle des opérations.

« Alors Eric qu'est qu'on a ? »

« Pas de nouvelles enquêtes mais je voulais t'informer que les nouveaux papiers de ta cousine sont prêts, donc elle pourra partir dès qu'elle veut »

« Merci Eric, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi »

« Pas de problème Kensi » répondit Eric, « Bon pour l'instant pas d'enquête donc ….. »

« ...Je vous suggère d'aller tous les trois vous reposer » l'interrompit Hetty, « Et dites aussi à Nell de rentrer chez elle dit elle à Eric, gardez vos portables allumés mais je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain 10 heures »

« Mais Hetty » commença Kensi

« Pas de mais mlle Blye cette enquête vous touche directement, et vous semblez exténuée,donc pas de discussion »

« Très bien » dit elle,elle éteignit son ordinateur, le rangea dans son sac, et prit la direction de la sortie Deeks la suivant lorsque Hetty l'interpella

« Mr Deeks veillez bien sur elle, cette enquête ne me dit rien qui vaille, et je pressens que Tim a déjà lancé un prix sur la tête de sa femme, et aussi sur celle de Kensi ».

« Comptez sur moi, je veillerais sur elle » répondit Deeks, en s'éloignant à la suite de Kensi

il la retrouva adossé sur le muret à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Elle semblait songeuse, elle ne le vit même arrivé, mais sut d'une certaine façon qu'il était là, elle dit:

« laisses moi deviner, Hetty veux que tu gardes un œil sur moi, parce qu'à l' heure qu'il est Tim a du mettre un prix sur ma tête,et sur celle de Mindy »

« Heu, oui c'est à peu près ça, je sais que tu es une grande fille et que tu as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu n'as besoin de personne mais… »..

« Ok, merci Deeks », l'interrompit Kensi, j'ai compris. « C'est cool d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous protège parfois. »

« Whooa qu'avait vous fait de notre Kensi Blye, celle qui pensait ne jamais avoir besoin de renforts ? » dit Deeks amusé

« Ne flatte pas trop ton ego » rétorqua Kensi, « J'ai juste dit ça pour abréger la discussion »

«c'est ça » rigola Deeks

Ils arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard à la planque. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Callen dans le salon en train de jouer au scrabble avec Jordan.

« Salut » dit Callen en les voyant arrivé, « Je croyais que vous deviez rester au bureau ? »

« Ouais,mais Hetty nous a donné notre journée a tous, on a préféré revenir ici, comme ça vous pouvez rentrer »

« Tu peux pas rester Callen ?demanda Jordan on a pas finis notre partie,s'il te plait reste encore un peu »

« Ok,mon grand on finit cette partie et après Sam et moi on rentre »

« Super merci »

« Je t'en pris,j'ai rarement vu un joueur si jeune se débrouiller aussi bien,tu as beaucoup de vocabulaire »

Oui, grâce à tata Kensi elle adore y jouer aussi. Répondit fièrement Jordan »

« vraiment » s'exclamèrent Callen, et Deeks en même temps l'air surpris. En effet il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée que leur Kensi nationale aime ou sache jouer au scrabble.

« quoi ?» demanda l'interressée « à votre avis pourquoi je passe mon temps à vous bluffer avec mes connaissances, ce qui m'a vallu le surnom de Wikipédia je vous rappelle »

Kensi et Deeks les laissèrent jouer, puis se rendirent dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent Sam et Mindy dans la cuisine ( une fois n'est pas coutume)

« ha vous voilà » dit Mindy en souriant, »Je croyais que vous deviez allez travailler » dit-elle en regardant Deeks

« on n'a pas eu d'enquête,on est en congé,enfin sauf si le téléphone sonne bien sur »

« et bien j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas » répondit Mindy, « Dis Kensi tu peux nous faire ta mousse au chocolat pour ce midi? »

« oui, pourquoi pase répondit Kensi, en prenant un tablier et en sortant le chocolat

« Tu sais cuisiner Kens ? » demanda Sam

« Heu la mousse au chocolat est à peu près la seule chose que je sais faire » répondit-elle

« tu plaisantes » rétorqua Mindy , « et le tiramisu, le gâteau au chocolat, les brownies,tu sais faire plein de gâteaux, arrête un peu de te dévaloriser »

« Oui, bon je sais faire quelques gâteaux c'est pas la mer à boire, mais si vous voulez manger cette mousse au chocolat, vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille, allez oust » dit elle en direction de Sam,Deeks,et Mindy.

« Ok, on va laisser travailler notre chef » dit Deeks en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce ,et Kensi se mit au travail, elle sortit son baladeur de sa poche, mit ses écouteurs, puis se lava les mains attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et commença la préparation de sa fameuse mousse au chocolat.

Elle coupa le chocolat en carré ,qu'elle fit fondre au bain marie, puis elle sortit la crème liquide, qu'elle ajouta au chocolat lorsque il fut fondu. Ensuite, elle sortit 4 œufs, elle sépara, les jaunes des blancs. elle battit les blancs en neige. Elle mélangea ensuite les jaunes avec le mélange au chocolat, puis incorpora les blancs en neige au mélange. Elle mit ensuite le tout dans un saladier qu'elle mit au réfrigérateur. Faire cette recette, lui rappelait des souvenirs d'avec son père, puis c'était lui qui lui avait appris à cuisiner. Elle avait 5 ans, la première fois qu'elle avait aidé son père à faire une mousse au chocolat. Elle se rappelait ce soir là comme si c'était hier

_Flash back : _

_Dans une maison sur une base militaire, éclairée avec des lampions, et des guirlandes de noël, dans une cuisine chaleureuse, une petite fille debout sur un tabouret touille un mélange dans une casserole sur le feu. _

_« regarde Papa, dit elle, c'est tout fondu c'est bon ? »_

_« oui, princesse » répondit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, « maintenant je vais baisser un peu le feu, et toi tu pourra ajouter la crème d'accord ? »_

_« oui papa »elle ajouta donc la crème au mélange, et après elle mélangea les jaunes d'œufs et le chocolat pendant que son père battait les blancs en neige et il finit par incorporer les blancs avec le mélange, il mit le plat au frais, et félicita sa fille : _

_« tu es un futur chef ma princesse, le repas de Noël va être un festin, grâce à toi »_

_« merci Papa, je peux mettre ma robe de princesse ? »_

_« oui ma chérie bien sur » _

Kensi était plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle n'entendis pas que quelqu'un était à la porte, elle était de dos accoudée au plan de travail et souriait.

« Kens » dit la voix, mais Kensi n'entendait rien à cause de ses écouteurs. Tout à coup quelqu'un lui touchait l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Oups désolée » dit la voix de Mindy, mais tu semblais ailleurs, « Je t'appelais mais tu ne répondais pas »

« Ah désolée…. Je repensais juste à ce soir de Noël, Papa m'avait laissé l'aider pour faire sa fameuse mousse au chocolat »

« Oui je m'en souviens, cette mousse était délicieuse », sourit Mindy, « il était vraiment le pro de la mousse au chocolat et tu es sa digne héritière, il serait vraiment fier de toi Kens » dit doucement Mindy.

« Oui, peut être » répondit Kens

« Bon changeons de sujet, avec tout ce qui m'arrive, depuis deux jours, on ne parle que de moi et Jordan, mais toi alors, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton partenaire était aussi canon ? »

« Lequel j'en ai trois , je te signale » répondit Kensi, qui savait très bien où sa cousine voulait en venir mais qui voulait remettre cette conversation au plus tard possible.

« Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, je parle du détective Deeks, il est trop mignon »

« Mais dis moi, tu as des vues sur lui, je croyais que tu aimais encore ton mari, même si celui s'avère être un tueur de sang froid ? »

« Arrête Kens, tu sais c'est que c'est dur pour moi, je n'ai pas encore réaliser que mon mari est peut être un psychopathe, alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelle »

« Oui désolée Mind', je suppose que je suis un peu à cran moi aussi »

« A cran ou jalouse que je pourrais draguer ton coéquipier ? » demanda sournoisement Mindy

« Deeks est mon équipier, comme tu viens si justement de le dire et que ce soit clair je n'ai pas de vues sur lui, donc pour toi la voix est entièrement libre »

« Kens' sérieusement, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le draguer, je le trouvait gentil c'est tout, et si tu veux mon avis son cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre »

« Si tu le dis, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas au courant. » répondit calmement Kensi, elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était jalouse de la potentielle petite amie de Deeks, parce que oui Kensi Blye était bel et bien jalouse de toutes autres femmes qui pouvaient s'approcher un peu trop près de Deeks. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand cela avait commencé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. De l'amour ? non Kensi avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'elle n'aimerait plus personne, après avoir perdu son père, et Jack son fiancé qui l'avait quitté un beau matin il y a six ans. Non Kensi Blye avait décidé qu'elle ne tomberait plus amoureuse. Mais alors pourquoi devenait-elle jalouse comme ça. Etait-ce parce que lui avait quelqu'un, et qu'elle était si désespérément seule, qu'elle jalousait le fait que lui ne soit plus seul ? Ou bien autre chose, comme le fait que malgré toute sa raison et son indépendance elle était en train de tomber raide dingue amoureuse de son coéquipier?

« Ouais, bon en tout cas, il est vraiment attentionné, il est génial avec Jordan » continua Mindy qui avait remarqué le trouble de sa cousine. Elle n'était peut être pas agent fédérale, mais elle connaissait sa cousine, et malgré son ton de « je m'en foutisme » elle savait que Kensi n'était pas sans sentiments. Elle avait eu vent de l'histoire avec Jack, et elle savait qu'il fallait parfois du temps avant de se remettre d'une telle rupture. Mais Kensi ne devait pas se refermer ni ne plus espérer aimer un jour pour elle il était clair que Deeks était la personne idéale pour sa cousine, mais elle savait aussi que jamais Kensi n'avouerait ce qu'elle ressentait, et que peut être le « deuil » de son histoire avec Jack n'était pas finie. Un jour peut être se dit-elle en se souriant à elle-même.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des crissements de pneux suivis de près par des coups de feu, venant de l'extérieur de la maison. Kensi avait aussitôt été sur le qui vive, et Deeks était réapparu dans la cuisine, le visage inquiet

« Je crois que votre mari a plus de connexions dans le milieu de la police qu'on croyait » dit-il en regardant Kensi

« Je croyais que c'était une planque sure » s'énerva Kensi, puis elle se reprit, attrapa son arme qui était dans son holster, et elle enleva la protection, elle dit alors calmement à Mindy « écoutes tu va prendre Jordan, vous aller essayer de passer par derrière, il y a une voiture qui est là, je l'avais mise là au cas où…. «

« Mais qu'est que se passe ici demanda Callen qui lui aussi avait entendu les coups de feu, et était arrivé en courant vers la cuisine.

« On est repéré, et ou est Jordan »demanda Kensi,

« a l'étage avec Sam, ne t'inquiète pas il gère la situation, il va le faire passer par derrière directement »

« OK tiens voici les clés d'une voiture derrière la maison, j'ai dit à Mindy , d'y aller, tu peux aller avec eux s'il te plait, Deeks et moi on vous couvre »

« Ok, on y va, Mindy dépêchez vous, ne prenez rien » dit-il en la prenant par le bras, il vit alors Sam descendre les escaliers Jordan derrière lui qui semblait tranquille, et ne semblait pas voir que la maison tremblait, et que des coups de feu fusaient dans l'air. Sam en entendant des pneus crissés avait dit à Jordan qu'ils allaient faire une ballade, il lui avait mit des écouteurs sur les oreille, et il l'avait fait sortir par derrière directement. Callen le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec une Mindy à l'air totalement terrorisée, Sam laissa Jordan et Mindy aux bons soins de Callen, puis se rendit dans la cuisine, où les hommes de mains de Tim essayaient de pénétrer dans la maison. Les vitres étaient à moitié brisées, des éclats de verres étaient dispersés sur le sol, pendant que par une fenêtre Kensi et Deeks vidèrent leurs chargeur. Puis tout à coup ils entendirent une voiture s'éloigner à grande vitesse, puis plus rien. Le silence total.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira

merci à tous les revieww, et ceux qui me lisent

viriginie06: c'est sur que Deeks est type génial et que Kensi ne peut être que jalouse, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. merci pour tes review encourageantes.

Chapitre IX :

_Puis tout à coup ce fut le silence total : _

« Kens, Deeks vous allez bien? » demanda Sam par son oreillette quand le bruit des balles qui fusent eurent disparu, « mais bon sang c'était quoi tout ça ? »

« Je vais bien » répondirent en même temps Kensi et Deeks »

« Mindy a pu s'échapper avec Jordan ? » demanda Kensi qui était pâle, et à deux doigts de défaillir.

« oui, Callen est avec eux, »répondit Sam, « Bon la voie est libre dehors ? »

« Je sais pas » répondit Kensi, « Les coups de feux ont cessé, et puis une voiture s'est arrêté et a redémarré dans la seconde »

Ils sortirent donc prudemment de la maison, et virent un corps allongé au sol, avec 3 balles dans le corps. C'est alors que Deeks eut un mouvement de recul, et pâlit,

« les gars, je crois savoir pourquoi, on viens de se faire tirer dessus, ce type là, c'est Alex Baldwin, un de mes anciens coéquipiers, je lui ai demandé d'appeler son frère qui est flic au Texas de me communiquer le dossier de Tim Sullivan...je suis désolé » commença-il

« T'inquiète pas Deeks » lui répondit Kensi, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, « tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que c'était un flic ripoux »

« si » répondit aigrement Deeks, « En fait je le savais, je savais qu'il touchait des pots de vins, pour éviter que de riches hommes d'affaires paient leurs contraventions, mais je vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'il trempait dans des crimes »

« On sait Deeks » répondit alors Sam, « Mais à l'avenir préviens nous, quand tu te sers de tes tuyaux pour avoir un dossier »

« Ouais encore désolé »

« Ouais, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment il nous a trouvé » raisonna Kensi, qui avait retrouvé son professionnalisme, « ok il travaille pour de riches hommes d'affaires, ok il est en contact avec Tim de toute évidence, mais comment diable à –il pu savoir où on était »?

« Y a sûrement eu une fuite à un plus haut niveau » dit Deeks, « Je paris que Alex était en relation avec des gens haut placé »

« Ouais peut être » admis Sam, il fut coupé par une sonnerie de portable, (un texto de Callen disant qu'ils étaient en sécurité). « Callen, Mindy et Jordan s'en sont tirés, ils nous attendes de toute urgence au centre des opérations »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la voiture de Kensi avant de se rendre compte que les balles avaient brisé le par prise, et crevés les pneus.

« Bon je crois que ma voiture est prête pour un petit séjour chez les garagiste »

« Pas de problème, j'avais garé ma voiture derrière » répondit Sam

« Ok on y va » répondit Deeks,

Ils allèrent derrière la maison et entrèrent dans la dodge Challenger de Sam. Ils arrivèrent à la planque quelques minutes plus tard, grâce à la conduite de Sam pas très orthodoxe, ce qui en clair signifie que les feux rouges passaient pour des feux verts à ses yeux, et que les autres voitures ne pouvaient que klaxonner pour manifester leurs mécontentement.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Jordan endormis sur le canapé, Mindy était debout près de la machine à café l'air totalement perdue. Kensi se dirigea alors vers elle, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule

« Hé comment tu te sens,? » demanda Kensi

« Un peu sous le choc, je crois » répondit faiblement Mindy,

« Je sais, c'est normal, ça va passer écoutes, on a tes nouveaux papiers, compte tenu des circonstances vous partez ce soir »

« Attend comment ça nous ? non il faut que Jordan reste avec toi, c'est plus sur »

« Non Mind', Tim savait déjà où on se planquait, il doit savoir que je suis dans le coup aussi, il faut que vous partiez tous les deux et le plus vite possible, il n'y plus matière à discuter » dit fermement Kensi

« Bien, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire »

« Sur ce coup là non Mind, on fait notre possible pour vous protéger toi et Jordan, il faut que tu me fasse confiance »

« Ok »répondit Mindy,

« Bon vous allez rester là le temps que tu reçoives tes papiers, la sécurité est augmentée, on restera tous les 4 plus quatre agents supplémentaires aux entrées et sorties du batiment, eu aucune sortie autorisée c'est bien clair? »

« très bien, merci Kensi »

« vous êtes ma famille » répondit simplement Kensi « Bon, je vais allez voir les autres, en attendant, repose toi, tu va en avoir besoin » finit elle en lui retirant le café des mains, « y a un autre canapé dans l'autre pièce »

« Alors on en est où? » demanda Kensi qui avait rejoint les autres à la table centrale.

« Les papiers de ta cousine sont prêts, et l'idée que Jordan reste avec toi me semble risquée maintenant » dit Deeks

« Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit » répondit Kensi, « Tim a certainement mit ma tête à prix et il pensera que j'aurais Jordan, donc il faut les envoyer tous les deux ailleurs. Il nous faut gagner du temps, et tant qu'il pensera que j'ai Jordan, j'espère qu'il laissera Mindy tranquille »

« Ok Hetty va passer à la planque pour donner les papiers à Mindy ce soir vers 10 heures , d'ici là tu as besoin de repos Kensi, Deeks ramène là chez elle ordonna Callen, on te tiens au courant

Deeks pris ses clés de voiture et ils dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture de Deeks. Kensi n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fatiguée, elle s'endormit quelques secondes seulement après que Deeks ai mit le contact de la voiture. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble de Kensi. Elle s'éveilla alors au moment où la voiture se parqua sur le parking.

« Je crois que je me suis endormie » dit-elle en baillant

« Je crois aussi » dit-il en souriant,

« En tout cas merci de m'avoir ramené Deeks, à demain » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son immeuble

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Callen a dit que je devais veiller sur toi, donc je vais devoir t'accompagner jusqu'à ta porte, et aussi assurer ta garde rapproché cette nuit »

« Quoi non ! » s'exclama Kensi, « Je sais me défendre seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde, merci bien »

« Je croyais que tu aimais que quelqu'un veillait sur toi parfois, c'est même toi qui l'a dit aujourd'hui »

« Ouais c'était pour que tu la fermes, mais bon tu vois là j'ai pas du tout envie de me battre donc, après toi » dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte et en le laissant passer.

« Heu ….. » commença Deeks lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement

« Une condition pas de commentaire sur l'état de mon appart', » l'interrompit Kensi.

« Je n'allais rien dire » menti Deeks en souriant, il savait une chose Kensi n'allait pas gagner le prix de la meilleure ménagère du pays. Sur la table basse du salon il y avait des papiers, des magazines, des livres, un vrai bazar et dans l'autre pièce entrouverte, il distinguait une pile de vétements éparpillés un peu partout.

« Bon, installes toi, y a la télé si tu veux, ou des livres sur les étagères. Enfin fais comme chez toi » dit elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, où elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Deeks avait allumé la télé, mais il ne la regardait pas, il se dirigea alors vers les étagères, et regarda les livres de Kensi. Il y avait beaucoup de romans surtout des romans d'action ou d'espionnage, mais ce qui surprit un peu Deeks ce fut les auteurs classiques français comme Maupassant, Voltaire, Dumas, Victor Hugo, ainsi que des auteurs anglais comme Shakespeare, Thoreau.

Kensi semblait être une grande lectrice, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas tellement, elle avait une grande culture générale et Deeks comprit qu'elle venait sûrement des livres qu'elle lisait. Il trouva aussi tout une collection de BD, il en pris une au hasard et commença à la feuilleter.

Il lut pendant plus d'une heure; puis décida alors de préparer de quoi manger, pour passer le temps, et aussi pour Kensi qui lorsque se réveillerait aurait sûrement faim.

Il alla dans la cuisine, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver quelques paquets de gâteaux dans les placards, il sourit en les refermant et en ouvrit un autre où il trouva des pâtes, et de la sauce tomates. Il décida de faire des pâtes à la tomate. Il n'aimait pas trop fouiller dans l'intimité de Kensi, mais il savait qu'elle aurait faim quand elle se réveillerait, et il préférait affronter une Kensi en colère, qu'une Kensi en manque de sucre.

Il avait finit de faire cuir les pâtes, et il y ajoutai la sauce tomates, quand il senti la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui

« Ca sent bon » dit Kensi lorsque Deeks se fut retourné et qu'il la vit sur le pas de la porte.

« Pâtes à la tomates à la Deeks » répondit Deeks en souriant j'espère que tu as faim

« Je meurs de faim » sourie-elle

« Alors viens installes toi » lui dit-il, il avait mit la table sur la le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Voilà pour vous mademoiselle » dit Deeks en la servant. « Vous m'en direz des nouvelles »

« Merci Deeks, c'est sympa »

« De rien, je pouvais pas te laisser mourir de faim »

« Ouais, je suis sure que j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, je ne suis pas impotente »

« Non bien sur mais ça te tuerais d'admettre que parfois on a besoin de quelqu'un, Kensi, arrête un peu de jouer les héroïnes, tout le monde sait que tu es capable de te débrouiller » répondit Deeks, d'un ton un peu dur qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsque il vit le visage de Kensi se décomposer. Elle avait à la fois l'air furieuse et vexée et sous l'effet de la colère, elle se leva brusquement, mais ce fut son silence qui inquiétait le plus Deeks, elle ne dit rien, mais d'un geste rageur envoya valser la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, et partie se réfugier dans sa salle de bains. Décidément tout allait de travers aujourd'hui pensa-elle, pourquoi fallait il qu'il la pousse à bout, à chaque fois, comme si il avait un quota à respecter, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, de ses blagues à longueur de journée, la vérité c'était qu'elle en avait surtout marre, qu'il arrive a lire en elle aussi facilement, elle qui mettait un point d'honneur, à ne jamais montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Et Deeks depuis, qu'il avait débarqué dans sa vie, avait commencé à lire clair en elle. elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, et encore moins maintenant, que l'enquête qu'ils menaient la touchait directement :la vie de sa cousine et de son filleul était en jeu.


	10. Chapter 11

AN: voilà le chapitre 10

merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me mettent dans leur favoris, et à tout ceux qui laissent des review

virginie06: c'est vrai que Kensi est un peu dure avec Deeks, mais il faut dire qu'il pourrait éviter de la pousser à bout à chaque fois, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. merci pour tes reviews super sympas.

Chapitre X

« non mais quel imbécile !» pensa Deeks après que Kensi eu fait sa magistrale sortie, en faisant valser sa chaise. Il avait réussi à l'énerver, (bien que tout le monde le sait ce n'était pas un exploit, Kensi étant connu pour ses sautes d'humeur, et son impétuosité ), il semblait que pour Deeks il était celui qui réussissait le plus à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Peut être parce que toute sa vie, il avait agit comme ça, avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, et plus particulièrement les femmes, il était de notoriété publique que Deeks était dragueur, et aussi macho. Il avait un petit coté prince charmant volant au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, mais le hic pensa –il c'était que Kensi n'était pas trop le genre de personne à vouloir être sauvé par un prince charmant. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger.

Il décida d'essayer d'arranger les choses, même s'il savait que cela ne serait pas gagné d'avance, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, espérant la trouver, mais la pièce était vide, il regarda autour de lui, la chambre était comme le reste de l'appartement, remplie d'objets qui devait rappeler à Kensi certainement des souvenirs, une armoire ouverte, où l'on voyait clairement le désordre à l'intérieur, le lit défait, sur la table de chevet de ce qui semblait être son coté du lit, il vit une lampe, et posé à coté un roman policier.

Il vit alors une porte attenante à la chambre, fermée à clef, sûrement la salle de bain pensa-il, il frappa à la porte, et il entendit alors quelqu'un pleurer à l'intérieur, il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, et il commença à se sentir encore plus mal, si toutefois c'était possible.

« Kensi, allez ouvre moi, je suis désolé….. »

« Pour que tu foutes de moi, non merci » répondit une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Mais non, je ne ferais jamais ça, au contraire je disais que je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi, allez ouvre moi » il entendit alors la clé dans la serrure se débloquer, et il vit alors apparaître le visage de Kensi méconnaissable, ses yeux n'avaient plus aucun éclat, tant ils étaient inondés de larmes, ses cheveux, n'avaient jamais été aussi en bataille, mais malgré tout pour Deeks elle restait une des plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Elle se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et le fixait avec des yeux mouillés, qui semblait avoir perdu toute trace de colère, et qui semblait seulement désespérés. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise, elle n'opposa pas de résistance, et elle fit reposer sa tête contre son épaule

« Je suis désolé » murmura-il, « Dis moi que tu ne me détestes pas encore plus qu'avant »

« Non ça va, tu étais déjà assez bas sur l'échelle de mon estime de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment être plus bas » plaisanta-elle à travers ses larmes

« A voilà Kensi est de retour » sourit-il.

« Ouais » répondit-elle, en s'éloignant à regret de l'étreinte de Deeks, «ne te flatte pas trop, la seule raison pour laquelle j' ai ouvert cette porte c'est que j' ai faim et que même si cela me démange de l'avouer t'es un super cuistot » finit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Deeks, et en sortant de la pièce, pour se diriger vers la cuisine où l'attendait son assiette de pâtes à peine commencée. Deeks sourit en voyant cette scène décidément Kensi serait toujours la même.

Le diner se passa dans le calme, et Kensi se confia à Deeks sur son enfance, elle se surprit elle même à parler autant, mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute la pression que cette enquête avait sur elle. Normalement elle se serait défoulée sur un tapis de gym ou en allant faire un footing, mais aujourd'hui elle éprouvait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Deeks se trouva être la meilleure personne pour se confier. Elle découvrit alors qu'il savait vraiment écouter.

Deeks lui même commença lui aussi à se confier sur son enfance, bien qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas révéler de souvenirs trop douloureux, mais il expliqua à Kensi d'où lui venait ce talent pour la cuisine et les quelques expériences ratées de ses premiers plats cuisinés:

« tu aurais vu la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle est rentrée des courses, et qu'elle a vu l'état de la cuisine » racontait Deeks qui relatait la première fois qu'il avait fait un gâteau au chocolat « au final, le gâteau n'était pas très beau à voir, mais d'après ma mère, il était délicieux, et depuis ce jour, elle m'a appris un peu tout ce que je sais en matière de cuisine » finit-il

Kensi restait silencieuse et écoutait son partenaire se confier, elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, à savoir ce qu'était advenu de sa mère. Elle savait qu'il avait du tirer sur son père en état de légitime défense alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, mais il ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Elle devinait que celle ci avait du terriblement souffrir, puisque elle avait cru comprendre que le père de Deeks était un homme violent. Deeks n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance de rêve. Alors elle préférait écouter, ce Deeks voudrait bien lui confier. Elle n'allait pas insister d'autant plus qu'elle aussi n'était pas la championne pour raconter ses souvenirs.

La soirée s'étira, et vers minuit Kensi commença à bailler:

« va dormir » lui dit Deeks « Je m'occupe de tout débarrasser »

« ça peut attendre demain tu sais » lui répondit Kensi « t 'es crevé aussi, je vais te chercher un drap, une couverture et un oreiller »

elle alla chercher dans son armoire, un drap propre, un oreiller et une couverture, pour mettre sur le canapé afin que Deeks soit plus confortable.

« merci Kensi »

« je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses, d'autant plus que j'ai été insupportable » s'excusa Kensi

« pas grave » la rassura Deeks « cette enquête te touche personnellement, mais tu as très bien géré la situation je trouve »

« merci » répondit-elle en baillant « bon, je vais me coucher, si tu veux il y a la tv, des livres, enfin fait comme chez toi »

« ok, bonne nuit Kensi »

elle partit se coucher, et Deeks installa le drap, et la couverture sur le canapé. Il s'allongea et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard


	11. Chapter 12

AN : Bonjour, cela fait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas écrit la suite de cette histoire et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va encore la lire étant donné le déroulement et la psychologie des personnages, mais j 'ai récemment lu des commentaires datant d'un peu plus d'un an qui voulait savoir la suite, et je les remercie, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié la suite. Alors si cela intéresse quelqu'un la voici, elle trainait dans mon ordinateur depuis un sacré moment. Avis aux amateurs. Une suite est d'ailleurs très prochainement prévue, il faut juste que mon imagination fasse le travail.

Un grand remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires et qui m'ont donnés envie de finir cette fic et d'en commencer une nouvelle.

bon j'arrête de blablater

Disclaimer : Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient!

Epilogue

_Deux semaines passèrent. Mindy et Jordan avait été déplacé, quelque part au beau milieu des Etats-Unis. Kensi n'avait pas de nouvelles, mais elle sentait que tout irait pour le mieux à présent, ils étaient en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette affaire avait au moins eu le mérite de la rapprocher un peu de Deeks, qui était devenu son ami, et confident._

On était vendredi soir, et toute l'équipe s'était retrouvé dans un bar, pour célébrer la fin de la semaine, et le début du Week-end. L'ambiance était conviviale et la conversation battait son plein. La pression accumulée au cours des dernières semaines était enfin en train de retomber, et Kensi semblait sereine.

« vous voulez boire quelque chose c'est ma tournée » dit-elle en se levant

« une bière pour moi s'il te plait » répondirent en même temps les trois hommes

« ok je vous ramène ça » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar

« heureusement que le week-end est là » soupira Deeks en s'affalant sur sa chaise, « j'ai vraiment cru que cette semaine ne finirait jamais »

« Ouais, ces derniers temps on a tous été éprouvés » répondit Callen, « Mais bon ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers »

« Ouais, parle pas de malheur » répliqua Sam, « Tout ce que je veux moi, ce week-end c'est pouvoir assister au match de mon fils, alors ce satané portable n' a pas intérêt de sonner. D'ailleurs ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? Marie, sera contente, et Matt adore que des gens viennent le voir jouer »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Callen « cela me semble une bonne idée »

« De quoi qui est une bonne idée ? » demanda Kensi qui était revenue avec les bières

« Sam nous invite à assister au match de Matt demain tu viens avec nous ? »

« Avec joie » répondit Kensi en souriant.

« Bon ok, alors on se retrouve chez moi vers 10 heures demain matin, on va au match et après je propose qu'on déjeune tous ensemble à la maison »

« Ça marche pour moi » répondirent en même temps Callen et Kensi.

Deeks s'était abstenu de répondre en fait, il ne savait pas si il était concerné par l'invitation, après tout il ne faisait pas partie de leur « clan » malgré ses tentatives pour se faire accepter, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas souvent le bienvenu, déjà le fait qu'il soit inviter ce soir à célébrer cette victoire était déjà un grand pas, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en s'imposant à cette petite réception chez Sam.

Mais contre toute attente ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui dit en rigolant:

« ba alors, tu as prévu un week-end avec une jolie blonde tellement canon que mon invitation ne t'es pas arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles »

« ha... heu … oui rien de prévu ce week-end je suis partant bien sur si vous acceptez les flics bien entendu » répondit il un peu penaud de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

« on pourra faire une exception pour cette fois ci » souris Callen « tu sais on es des gens civilisés on sait se tenir! »

« merci » dit simplement Deeks. Bien sur cela n'avait échapper à personne que Deeks était mal à l'aise, et cela avait perturbé plus particulièrement Kensi de voir que Deeks ne s'était pas automatiquement considéré comme invité à cette petite soirée. Pour elle il n'était plus question d'avoir de doute, elle avait confiance en lui et ces dernières semaines lui avaient prouvé. Bien sur il était hors de question de dire qu'elle s'était attachée à lui ou qu'elle le considérait comme son ami, mais si il y a bien une chose dont elle était sure, c'est que sur le terrain elle lui confierait sa vie sans même hésiter une seule seconde, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'amitié ou plus elle verrait après. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait considérer Callen et Sam comme des amis, la vérité c'est qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'encore plus fort, une sorte de lien quasi fraternel.

En tout cas pour le moment tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que maintenant c'était Deeks ou personne pour être son partenaire et c'était tout ce qui était important pour le moment.

Ils parlèrent de choses, et d'autres pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, puis vers 10h30, chacun se sépara pour rentrez chez soi.

_Pendant ce temps là Quelque part ailleurs dans une villa de LA, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, est assis dans un salon richement décoré de sculpture, et de tableau et converse avec deux autres hommes. _

_elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça s'exclama l'homme, on ne s'oppose pas comme ça au grand Tim Tallman, je vais lui faire payer, votre prix sera le mien. _

_50 0000 dollars répondit le deuxième homme _

_Vous les aurez voici, une photo, je veux que cela soit fait rapidement. _

_Bien monsieur répondit l'homme en prenant le cliché qui représentait Kensi. _

_A suivre… _

_FIN _

_AN : promis il y aura une suite, mais je vais essayer d'intégrer un peu plus la nouvelle donne des personnages, il faut vivre avec son temps. _


End file.
